


Сначала поживем

by AppleOfYourEye, kshika



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Civil War Fix-It, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Slash, Steve Rogers & James “Rhodey“ Rhodes friendship, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshika/pseuds/kshika
Summary: После поражения в битве с Таносом оставшиеся в живых Мстители зализывают раны в Ваканде, а Стив и Тони, вдобавок к этому, вынуждены также решать проблемы в собственных взаимоотношениях.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [kshika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshika/pseuds/kshika)
> 
> Warning: присутствуют нецензурная лексика и элементы гета.
> 
> События происходят после «Войны бесконечности». Трейлер «Мстители: Финал» не учитывается, т.к. фанфик был написан до его выхода.
> 
> Основной пейринг, конечно, Стив/Тони, фоном ненавязчиво идет Брюс/Наташа. Упоминаются Вижен/Ванда, Пеппер/Хэппи, Тони/Пеппер (в прошлом), Стив/Шэрон (в прошлом), Тор/Локи (намек).
> 
> Это не songfic, но к работе подойдут следующие саундтреки:  
> масло черного тмина — танцуй  
> кэвин дэйл — грабли  
> кэвин дэйл — #iamfine
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7719138)
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (Фикбук или ао3)

_— Ты мой, а я твоя. Уми­рать так уми­рать, Джон Сноу, — все ког­да-ни­будь ум­рут. Но сна­ча­ла мы по­жи­вем.  
  
Джордж Мар­тин   
«Бу­ря ме­чей»_

 

      Те­ло Ви­же­на, ко­то­рое всег­да бы­ло тем­но-крас­но­го цве­та, тош­нот­вор­но по­се­ре­ло, а во лбу, в том мес­те, где рань­ше был Ка­мень ра­зу­ма, зи­я­ет ды­ра. Ви­жен был пос­лед­ним оп­ло­том, от­де­ляв­шим Та­но­са от по­бе­ды, и те­перь он оп­ре­де­лен­но мертв (мож­но же наз­вать мер­твым ан­дро­ида, ес­ли он был че­ло­ве­чен так, как мно­гим и не сни­лось?). На­та­ша ска­за­ла, что Ван­да все-та­ки ре­ши­лась унич­то­жить Ка­мень, но Та­нос по­вер­нул вре­мя вспять и зав­ла­дел им. Бо­же, как же бед­ной де­воч­ке, на­вер­ное, бы­ло боль­но. И Стив да­же не мо­жет уте­шить ее, ска­зать что-то вро­де: «Не ко­ри се­бя, ми­лая, Ви­жен бы это­го не хо­тел», — ведь Ван­да рас­сы­па­лась в пе­пел вмес­те с мил­ли­она­ми дру­гих. Рас­сы­па­лась вмес­те с Ба­ки, Сэ­мом и Т’Чал­лой. 

      Та­нос соб­рал все кам­ни. Та­нос по­вер­нул вре­мя вспять, ис­поль­зо­вав Ка­мень вре­ме­ни — Ка­мень, ко­то­рый пы­та­лись спас­ти Вер­хов­ный маг Зем­ли (или как там его дол­жность Брюс на­зы­вал) Стрэндж и То­ни Старк. У них, оче­вид­но, не по­лу­чи­лось.

      Ро­удс в оче­ред­ной раз на­би­ра­ет Стар­ка, Старк в оче­ред­ной раз не­дос­ту­пен. Ро­удс дер­жит се­бя в ру­ках, но Стив, то­же бу­ду­чи во­ен­ным, по­ни­ма­ет, что на са­мом де­ле он силь­но нер­вни­ча­ет. Сти­ва и са­мо­го чуть ли не тря­сет от бес­по­кой­ства.

      — Он ведь от­пра­вил­ся на кос­ми­чес­кий ко­рабль, не так ли? — ри­то­ри­чес­ки спра­ши­ва­ет Ро­удс и смот­рит на Брю­са. Брюс чуть за­мет­но ки­ва­ет. — За пре­де­ла­ми Зем­ли мо­биль­ная связь не­дей­стви­тель­на в лю­бом слу­чае. Он все­го лишь не­дос­ту­пен. Вот ес­ли бы гуд­ки бы­ли, но он не брал труб­ку — тог­да дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло бы страш­но.

      Стив мыс­лен­но бла­го­да­рит Ро­уд­са за эти сло­ва. Сам-то он уже два го­да как по­те­рял пра­во что-ли­бо го­во­рить о То­ни, да­же на столь серь­ез­ном уров­не, но Ро­удс — его луч­ший друг, Ро­уд­су мож­но.

      От То­ни нет вес­тей с тех са­мых пор, как СМИ объ­яви­ли его про­пав­шим без вес­ти. Стив го­тов при­ду­мать ты­ся­чи оп­рав­да­ний — вплоть до «он прос­то зна­ет, что я здесь, и из­бе­га­ет ме­ня, по­это­му не вы­хо­дит на связь», — но толь­ко не до­пус­тить мыс­ли о том, что То­ни то­же рас­сы­пал­ся. Это­го ведь… не мо­жет быть. Прос­то по­то­му что не мо­жет. 

      — Вста­вай­те. Пош­ли. Нет тол­ку про­дол­жать здесь си­деть, — вып­ле­вы­ва­ет зап­ла­кан­ная Окойе, и Стив чувс­тву­ет, нас­коль­ко фи­зи­чес­ки тя­же­ло да­лись ей эти руб­ле­ные сло­ва. Ос­таль­ные смот­рят на не­го. Сер­дце па­да­ет. Да­же пос­ле все­го это­го — пос­ле та­ко­го сок­ру­ши­тель­но­го по­ра­же­ния! — они по-преж­не­му счи­та­ют его глав­ным и ждут от­маш­ки. Гос­по­ди бо­же.

      Стив ки­ва­ет и с тру­дом под­ни­ма­ет­ся на но­ги. Та­кой жен­щи­не, как Окойе, всег­да бы­ло слож­но про­ти­вить­ся, а Окойе, скор­бя­щей по Т’Чал­ле — еще слож­нее.

      — Хо­ро­шо. Толь­ко мы не мо­жем бро­сить его. — Стив смот­рит на те­ло Ви­же­на и по­ра­жа­ет­ся, нас­коль­ко сдав­лен­но и хрип­ло зву­чит собс­твен­ный го­лос.

      — Вы ему уже не по­мо­же­те.

      Стив ед­ва за­мет­но мо­та­ет го­ло­вой и пов­то­ря­ет:

      — Мы не мо­жем его бро­сить.

      — Лад­но, — це­дит Окойе и от­во­ра­чи­ва­ет­ся.

С      тив бе­реж­но под­хва­ты­ва­ет Ви­же­на на ру­ки, ста­ра­ясь не смот­реть на ужа­са­ющую ды­ру в его лбу. Ви­жен — ди­тя То­ни, пусть и элек­трон­ное. Стив не смог его спас­ти. Стив под­вел их обо­их.

***

      Ник­то не хо­чет друг с дру­гом раз­го­ва­ри­вать, но и раз­де­лять­ся — то­же. Толь­ко си­дя ря­дом мож­но дот­ро­нуть­ся — или хо­тя бы прос­то оки­нуть взгля­дом, — но все-та­ки убе­дить­ся: жи­вы. Хо­тя бы они.

      Стив не мо­жет ска­зать, кто из вы­жив­ших чле­нов его ко­ман­ды выг­ля­дит ху­же: раз­би­ты аб­со­лют­но все. Ро­удс кру­тит в ру­ке стар­кфон, Брюс смот­рит на собс­твен­ные ко­ле­ни, из­ред­ка по­во­ра­чи­вая го­ло­ву в сто­ро­ну си­дя­щей ря­дом На­та­ши, Тор шо­ки­ро­ва­но ози­ра­ет­ся вок­руг, енот — Ра­ке­та, ка­жет­ся? — бе­реж­но гла­дит се­ки­ру То­ра. Убе­ди­тель­нее всех дер­жит ли­цо, ко­неч­но, На­та­ша, но за вре­мя сов­мес­тных мис­сий Стив изу­чил ее дос­та­точ­но хо­ро­шо, что­бы по­нять: она то­же да­леко не в по­ряд­ке. Ле­вой ру­кой она не­на­вяз­чи­во ка­са­ет­ся бед­ра Брю­са, а пра­вой дер­жит при­ло­жен­ный к уху ком­му­ни­ка­тор. 

      С тех пор, как она наб­ра­ла но­мер, прош­ло нес­коль­ко му­чи­тель­ных се­кунд. На­та­ша вып­рям­ля­ет спи­ну, и Стив по­ни­ма­ет: со­бе­сед­ник (ско­рее все­го, Клинт Бар­тон) от­ве­тил на зво­нок. Это, не­сом­нен­но, об­лег­че­ние.

      На­та­ша мол­ча слу­ша­ет. На­ко­нец руб­ле­но — так же, как и Окойе не­дав­но — про­из­но­сит:

      — Ва­кан­да. При­ез­жай. Мы нуж­ны друг дру­гу. Ты мне ну­жен.

      Сбро­сив вы­зов, она по­яс­ня­ет зас­тыв­шей в ожи­да­нии ко­ман­де:

      — Клинт по­те­рял всю семью. 

      Сти­ву ка­жет­ся, что у не­го сор­ва­ло ды­ха­ние. Же­на и трое де­тей, ра­ди ко­то­рых Клинт ушел в от­став­ку. Млад­ший сын — наз­ван­ный в честь На­та­ши, поч­ти мла­де­нец… Стив да­же не мо­жет пред­ста­вить, нас­коль­ко Клин­ту сей­час боль­но. На­та­ша пра­виль­но сде­ла­ла, что поз­ва­ла его сю­да: ему не сле­ду­ет быть од­но­му.

      Ро­удс сно­ва на­би­ра­ет Стар­ка. Старк сно­ва не­дос­ту­пен.

***

      Ник­то — кро­ме Ро­уд­са, воз­мож­но, ведь он не рас­ста­ет­ся с ком­му­ни­ка­то­ром ни на се­кун­ду — не мо­жет ска­зать, сколь­ко вре­ме­ни уже они си­дят ря­дом и пы­та­ют­ся осоз­нать про­изо­шед­шее. Та­нос по­бе­дил, Та­нос соб­рал все кам­ни, Та­нос стер в пыль по­ло­ви­ну все­лен­ной нес­мот­ря на все их, Мсти­те­лей, уси­лия. 

      Они по­те­ря­ли Ви­же­на и Ван­ду (на­вер­ное, ду­мать о та­ком ко­щунс­твен­но, но Стив в ка­ком-то жут­ком смыс­ле рад, что Ван­да не­дол­го оп­ла­ки­ва­ла воз­люб­лен­но­го), по­те­ря­ли Т’Чал­лу (что те­перь бу­дет с Ва­кан­дой? Кто бу­дет пра­ви­те­лем и Чер­ной Пан­те­рой? На­вер­ное, Шу­ри, она же его сес­тра), по­те­ря­ли Сэ­ма (он был па­лоч­кой-вы­ру­ча­лоч­кой, прос­то са­ма са­мо­от­вер­жен­ность, всег­да го­тов был под­ста­вить пле­чо), по­те­ря­ли Ба­ки (столь­ко лет Стив ис­кал его, за­тем на­шел и спас, по­жер­тво­вав ра­ди это­го прак­ти­чес­ки всем, вы­нуж­ден­но от­пра­вил в кри­ока­ме­ру и вот те­перь сно­ва по­те­рял — уже, ка­жет­ся, нав­сег­да), и ник­то не зна­ет, жив ли То­ни…

      По­че­му-то имен­но о То­ни ду­мать боль­нее все­го. Стив не хо­чет приз­на­вать, что та по­зор­ная дра­ка в Си­би­ри бы­ла их пос­лед­ней встре­чей. Он не хо­чет ду­мать, что пос­лед­ний раз ви­дел То­ни с яростью и болью в гла­зах, ок­ро­вав­лен­ным, в раз­би­той им, Сти­вом, бро­не, что пос­лед­нее, что он ска­зал ему, — из­де­ва­тель­ское «Да я толь­ко на­чал», что он так и не из­ви­нил­ся пе­ред ним по-нас­то­яще­му (пись­мо пись­мом, но пра­виль­но ведь лич­но, гля­дя в гла­за, ви­дя от­клик), что То­ни так и не уз­на­ет, как силь­но он по не­му ску­чал все эти го­ды и ждал звон­ка, каж­дый день кру­тил в ру­ке рас­кла­душ­ку, но­сил ее с со­бой на все мис­сии…

      Они с Сэ­мом и На­та­шей как раз воз­вра­ща­лись с оче­ред­ной, где-то в Фин­лян­дии, ког­да те­ле­фон на­ко­нец-то заз­во­нил. Стив тог­да зас­тыл, в лег­ких вне­зап­но за­кон­чил­ся воз­дух, но он быс­тро взял се­бя в ру­ки: То­ни яв­но ведь не пос­плет­ни­чать ре­шил, ес­ли зво­нит — зна­чит, слу­чи­лось что-то серь­ез­ное.

      Как вы­яс­ни­лось — слу­чил­ся Та­нос. И зво­нил не То­ни.

      Нет, Стив дей­стви­тель­но был рад ус­лы­шать Брю­са, в кон­це кон­цов, он про­пал на столь­ко лет, они ведь — На­та­ша осо­бен­но — ис­ка­ли его, но так и не мог­ли най­ти, а тут он на­ко­нец-то объ­явил­ся… Но пер­вым де­лом — хо­тя это, ко­неч­но, бы­ло не­веж­ли­во — Стив обор­вал все при­ветс­твия и спро­сил, что со Стар­ком.

      От­ве­та на этот воп­рос нет до сих пор.

      По­том бы­ли спа­се­ние Ви­же­на и Ван­ды, встре­ча с Ро­уд­сом, по­бег в Ва­кан­ду, сра­же­ние с ар­ми­ей Та­но­са и са­мим Та­но­сом, и Стив уси­ли­ем во­ли за­тол­кал свое бес­по­кой­ство за То­ни ку­да по­даль­ше. Сей­час, ког­да они про­иг­ра­ли (и бо­же, как же раз­гром­но), бес­по­кой­ство пе­ре­рос­ло в па­ни­ку. «То­ни­будь­жи­вым» — сту­чит в го­ло­ве без пе­ре­ды­ха, пов­то­ря­ет­ся, как ман­тра, по­то­му что ина­че бу­дет слиш­ком боль­но, по­то­му что ина­че…

      Ком­му­ни­ка­тор Ро­уд­са сиг­на­ли­зи­ру­ет о но­вом уве­дом­ле­нии, а спус­тя еще па­ру се­кунд — зво­нит.

      Ро­удс (и Стив вмес­те с ним) су­до­рож­но вы­ды­ха­ет и от­ве­ча­ет на вы­зов.

      — То­ни! — кри­чит он дро­жа­щим от об­лег­че­ния го­ло­сом. — Твою мать, Старк, я убью те­бя, кля­нусь. 

      В сле­ду­ющую ми­ну­ту на ли­це Ро­уд­са сно­ва по­яв­ля­ет­ся бес­по­кой­ство.

      — Нас­коль­ко серь­ез­но? — спра­ши­ва­ет он, и Стив бо­ит­ся пред­ста­вить, что он имел в ви­ду. Су­дя по вы­ра­же­нию ли­ца Ро­уд­са, от­вет ему не нра­вит­ся. — Ва­кан­да, То­ни. Мы здесь. Ле­ти­те сю­да. 

      Зна­чит, он не один? Сей­час это хо­ро­шая но­вость.

      — Сэм, Т’Чал­ла, Ван­да. И Барнс. И Ви­жен… еще во вре­мя бит­вы.

      Что оз­на­ча­ют эти име­на, ни у ко­го сом­не­ний нет. Оче­вид­но, То­ни спро­сил, ко­го они по­те­ря­ли. И пе­ре­чис­лил в от­вет свои по­те­ри.

      — Ти­хо, ти­хо, Тонс… — го­лос Ро­уд­са по­ни­жа­ет­ся прак­ти­чес­ки до ше­по­та. — Я знаю, что те­бе боль­но, но ты де­ла­ешь се­бе толь­ко ху­же, не на­до, по­жа­луй­ста. — Па­уза. — Да. Да, он жив. — Ро­удс сколь­зит взгля­дом по Сти­ву. — Дуй в Ва­кан­ду. Я най­ду вра­чей. Дер­жись.

      Сбро­сив вы­зов, Ро­удс, не до­жи­да­ясь воп­ро­сов, по-во­ен­но­му от­чи­ты­ва­ет­ся:

      — То­ни ра­нен, пос­тра­дал в бит­ве с Та­но­сом на Ти­та­не. — Стив до бо­ли сжи­ма­ет ку­ла­ки. — Он поз­во­нил сра­зу же, как во­шел в ат­мос­фе­ру Зем­ли. С ним иноп­ла­не­тян­ка по име­ни Не­бу­ла. Док­тор Стрэндж, Че­ло­век-Па­ук и Стра­жи Га­лак­ти­ки рас­сы­па­лись.

      — Стра­жи?! — ярос­тно взвиз­ги­ва­ет Ра­ке­та и зак­ры­ва­ет мор­доч­ку ла­па­ми. — Нет, нет, нет!

      Тор в нес­коль­ко ша­гов под­хо­дит к ено­ту и при­жи­ма­ет его к се­бе.

      — Они бы­ли слав­ные. Мне очень жаль, — го­во­рит он. Енот де­ла­ет вя­лую по­пыт­ку выр­вать­ся из объ­ятий, но все-та­ки сда­ет­ся.

      Стив не зна­ет, кто та­кие Стра­жи, но ему оче­вид­но, что это ко­ман­да Ра­ке­ты. Зна­чит, он по­те­рял аб­со­лют­но всех: маль­чик-де­ре­во, го­во­рив­ший толь­ко три сло­ва, то­же ведь рас­сы­пал­ся…

      — То­ни силь­но пос­тра­дал? — спра­ши­ва­ет Брюс. 

      Стив в ожи­да­нии от­ве­та смот­рит на Ро­уд­са. Тот ки­ва­ет:

      — Та­нос нас­квозь про­бил ему бок. Нуж­на бри­га­да ней­ро­хи­рур­гов. Я най­ду Шу­ри, до­го­во­рюсь.

      — Я с то­бой, Ро­уди. — Брюс ак­ку­рат­но отод­ви­га­ет ру­ку На­та­ши и вста­ет. 

      Сти­ву очень хо­чет­ся от­пра­вить­ся вмес­те с ни­ми, но у не­го прос­то нет та­ко­го пра­ва. Ро­удс — луч­ший друг То­ни, с Брю­сом они то­же от­лич­но ла­ди­ли (до то­го, как тот сбе­жал, ко­неч­но), а Стив ему боль­ше ник­то. Так что ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко под­пи­рать лоб ла­до­ня­ми и удер­жи­вать ды­ха­ние, по воз­мож­нос­ти не де­монс­три­руя пе­ре­жи­ва­ний. Про­би­тый бок — это же дей­стви­тель­но серь­ез­но, как он во­об­ще еще жив?..

***

      Из кос­ми­чес­ко­го ко­раб­ля вы­хо­дит си­не­ко­жая де­вуш­ка, ко­то­рая при бли­жай­шем рас­смот­ре­нии ока­зы­ва­ет­ся ан­дро­идом (и Стив сра­зу же вспо­ми­на­ет Ви­же­на, ко­то­ро­го не убе­рег). Бла­го­да­ря Ра­ке­те они уже кое-что о Не­бу­ле зна­ют: при­ем­ная дочь Та­но­са, не­на­ви­дит его, не­од­нок­рат­но пы­та­лась его убить. На Ти­та­не, оче­вид­но, так­же сра­жа­лась про­тив не­го, ина­че То­ни не взял бы ее с со­бой.

      Ро­удс под­хо­дит к ней и про­тя­ги­ва­ет ру­ку для при­ветс­твия, но Не­бу­ла су­ро­во об­ры­ва­ет еще не на­чав­шу­юся речь:

      — Не до рас­шар­ки­ва­ний сей­час. Твой друг без соз­на­ния. Я не рис­кну­ла вы­та­щить его, бо­юсь нав­ре­дить.

      Ро­уд­су дваж­ды пов­то­рять не на­до. Де­лая знак вра­чам, он про­пус­ка­ет их на ко­рабль и сле­дом про­хо­дит сам.

      Брюс ку­са­ет гу­бы. На­та­ша неп­ро­ни­ца­емо смот­рит впе­ред. Стив скла­ды­ва­ет ру­ки за спи­ной и рас­став­ля­ет но­ги ши­ре: это соз­да­ет ил­лю­зию то­го, что он сто­ит твер­до, хо­тя на са­мом де­ле у не­го под­ги­ба­ют­ся ко­ле­ни.

      Ког­да вра­чи вы­тас­ки­ва­ют на­ру­жу ка­тал­ку с То­ни, Стив не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет и чуть ли не бе­гом ока­зы­ва­ет­ся ря­дом. Ед­ва лишь взгля­нув на То­ни, он по­ни­ма­ет, что де­ла об­сто­ят не очень хо­ро­шо: он бле­ден, ле­вый бок за­лит кровью. Да­же пос­ле па­де­ния из пор­та­ла чи­та­ури он выг­ля­дел го­раз­до луч­ше, черт, да да­же пос­ле Си­би­ри…

      — Ка­кие шан­сы? — вы­па­ли­ва­ет Стив и тут же при­ку­сы­ва­ет язык. Ус­лы­шать от­вет страш­но.

      — У не­го внут­рен­нее кро­во­те­че­ние, Ка­пи­тан, — от­ве­ча­ет один из ме­ди­ков. — И учи­ты­вая все об­сто­ятель­ства — уди­ви­тель­но, что толь­ко оно од­но. Ско­рее все­го, бу­дет жить, но нуж­на сроч­ная опе­ра­ция.

      Об­лег­че­ние по­че­му-то не при­хо­дит, но это, не­сом­нен­но, хо­ро­ший прог­ноз.

      — Не бу­ду ме­шать, — го­во­рит Стив и от­хо­дит в сто­ро­ну. 

      Ро­удс смот­рит на не­го не­ожи­дан­но по­ни­ма­ющим взгля­дом и пох­ло­пы­ва­ет по пле­чу.

      — Все бу­дет хо­ро­шо, Кэп. Тонс и не та­кое пе­ре­жи­вал.

      Сти­ва это удив­ля­ет. Ро­удс не мо­жет не знать, что про­изош­ло в Си­би­ри, не мо­жет не знать, ка­кую боль тог­да ис­пы­тал То­ни. Он же его луч­ший друг, как он во­об­ще еще не по­ко­ло­тил Сти­ва, как он мо­жет быть в сос­то­янии спо­кой­но и да­же дру­же­люб­но раз­го­ва­ри­вать с ним? Не­уже­ли То­ни мол­чал, и Ро­удс ду­ма­ет, что все де­ло толь­ко в до­го­во­ре?

      — Я на­де­юсь, — ти­хо от­ве­ча­ет Стив, ре­шив ос­та­вить ком­мен­та­рии при се­бе. — Я очень на­де­юсь.

***

      Че­рез Брю­са Стив уз­на­ет, что опе­ра­ция прош­ла ус­пеш­но и уг­ро­за жиз­ни ми­но­ва­ла. То­ни спас­ли ней­ро­тех­но­ло­гии: с их по­мощью он еще на Ти­та­не пре­об­ра­зо­вал уда­рив­ший его кин­жал в би­оп­лас­тик (вро­де то­го, ка­ким ла­та­ли Клин­та пос­ле по­ис­ков ски­пет­ра Ло­ки), бла­го­да­ря че­му не слу­чи­лось раз­ры­ва ор­га­нов. От внут­рен­не­го кро­во­те­че­ния это, прав­да, не спас­ло, но до Зем­ли удер­жа­ло в ми­ре жи­вых. Все-та­ки То­ни Старк ге­ний.

      Стив пь­ет оче­ред­ную чаш­ку ко­фе (да, на не­го как на су­пер­сол­да­та ко­фе не дей­ству­ет, но всег­да есть на­деж­да на эф­фект пла­це­бо) и сдер­жи­ва­ет сла­бую улыб­ку. Ну прав­да, не прис­та­ло улы­бать­ся пос­ле по­лу­апо­ка­лип­си­са, пос­ле то­го, как по­гиб­ли мил­ли­оны, и друзья в том чис­ле, но один из этих мил­ли­онов все-та­ки вы­ка­раб­кал­ся. Зна­чит, у Сти­ва еще есть шанс поп­ро­сить про­ще­ния у То­ни Стар­ка лич­но. Нуж­но прос­то наб­рать­ся му­жес­тва и прий­ти в ме­дот­сек, сесть ря­дом и заг­ля­нуть в гла­за.

      Нет, Стив не из­ме­нил мне­ния нас­чет Зо­ко­ви­ан­ско­го до­го­во­ра и уж тем бо­лее не жа­ле­ет, что не поз­во­лил нав­ре­дить Ба­ки, но то, что про­изош­ло меж­ду ним и То­ни, — это дей­стви­тель­но мер­зко и нек­ра­си­во. Все эти два го­да со­весть не умол­ка­ла, а сей­час прос­то обе­зу­ме­ла и умо­ля­ет ки­нуть­ся к То­ни. На­вер­ное, в глу­би­не ду­ши Стив все-та­ки про­дол­жа­ет при­ду­мы­вать се­бе оп­рав­да­ния и ис­кать при­чин это­го не де­лать — ина­че по­че­му он все еще не в ме­дот­се­ке? «То­ни ме­ня пош­лет» — не ар­гу­мент. Хва­тит это­го. По­ра брать се­бя в ру­ки.

      С тя­же­лым сер­дцем Стив сту­чит в дверь боль­нич­ной па­ла­ты. От­ве­та нет, но он его и не ждет, так что он прос­то за­хо­дит, зак­ры­ва­ет за со­бой дверь и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся пе­ред вхо­дом. Под­хо­дить даль­ше не рис­ку­ет, лишь сто­ит и изу­ча­ет взгля­дом То­ни: ле­вый бок ожи­да­емо за­бин­то­ван, пов­сю­ду си­ня­ки и сса­ди­ны, к пра­вой ру­ке под­со­еди­не­на ка­пель­ни­ца, обыч­но тща­тель­но выб­ри­тая бо­род­ка от­рос­ла и по­те­ря­ла фор­му.

      То­ни мрач­но смот­рит на по­се­ти­те­ля и, уз­нав, щу­рит­ся.

      — По­шел к чер­ту, — вып­ле­вы­ва­ет он и от­во­ра­чи­ва­ет­ся.

      Стив, ко­неч­но, ждал че­го-то по­доб­но­го — и уж точ­но ис­пол­нять не со­би­ра­ет­ся. Вмес­то это­го он под­хо­дит бли­же и са­дит­ся на край сту­ла ря­дом с кро­ватью.

      — То­ни, — тер­пе­ли­во про­из­но­сит он. — Я рад, что те­бе луч­ше.

      — Ка­кое из слов «по­шел» и «к чер­ту» те­бе не­яс­но, Род­жерс? 

      Что ж, они друг дру­га сто­ят.

      — У ме­ня нет проб­лем со сло­вар­ным за­па­сом. Я при­шел не ру­гать­ся.

      — Тог­да за­чем ты при­шел? Рас­счи­ты­вал на за­ду­шев­ную бе­се­ду? Или, мо­жет, хо­тел поп­ла­кать­ся в жи­лет­ку нас­чет сво­его лю­би­мо­го от­мо­ро­жен­но­го Бар­нса? Так вот, это­го не бу­дет. Про­ва­ли­вай.

      Ре­ша­ясь на этот раз­го­вор, Стив по­ни­мал, что бу­дет труд­но, но не ду­мал, что сдас­тся так быс­тро. Ви­ди­мо, упо­ми­на­ние Ба­ки — зап­ре­щен­ный при­ем — ста­но­вит­ся ка­та­ли­за­то­ром.

      — Старк, — пе­ре­ход на фа­ми­лии, оче­вид­но, за­да­ет фор­мат об­ще­ния и оп­ре­де­ля­ет дис­тан­цию, — не го­во­ри о нем. Не на­до.

      То­ни ядо­ви­то ска­лит­ся:

      — Ой, как же это я пос­мел пач­кать имя прес­вя­то­го Бар­нса сво­им по­га­ным язы­ком? Нет мне про­ще­ния!

      Стив под­ска­ки­ва­ет с мес­та и сжи­ма­ет ку­ла­ки. Тут же раз­жи­ма­ет их, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся и взять се­бя в ру­ки.

      — Па­яс­ни­ча­ешь, — ком­мен­ти­ру­ет он. — Зна­чит, идешь на поп­рав­ку. Что ж, от­лич­но.

      То­ни де­монс­тра­тив­но про­тя­ги­ва­ет к на­хо­дя­щей­ся спра­ва от кро­ва­ти тум­боч­ке ле­вую ру­ку и бе­рет стар­кфон. Что­бы до­тя­нуть­ся, ему при­хо­дит­ся пот­ре­во­жить све­жую ра­ну, но, ви­ди­мо, воз­мож­ность до­са­дить Сти­ву он счи­та­ет сто­ящей бо­ли («И­ису­се, Старк, ты иди­от», — про­но­сит­ся у Сти­ва в го­ло­ве).

      — Ага, — бор­мо­чет То­ни, упе­рев взгляд в эк­ран. — Мо­ло­дец, Род­жерс, ты про­ве­дал боль­но­го то­ва­ри­ща, вы­пол­нил свой ка­пи­тан­ский долг. Те­перь мо­жешь про­ва­ли­вать.

      Стив сно­ва са­дит­ся и нер­вно сме­ет­ся. Удив­ля­ет­ся са­мо­му се­бе: над чем тут во­об­ще сме­ять­ся?

      — Ты прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что я здесь из-за ка­ко­го-то дол­га? — спра­ши­ва­ет он. — То­ни, — сно­ва по име­ни, — я здесь по­то­му, что пе­ре­жи­вал за те­бя. Мы все пе­ре­жи­ва­ли, и я не ис­клю­че­ние. Я очень рад, что ты жив. 

      То­ни по-преж­не­му не от­ры­ва­ет­ся от гад­же­та, на­би­рая ко­му-то со­об­ще­ние.

      — А я вот не очень рад. Ес­ли б я сдох, то был бы из­бав­лен от не­ве­ро­ят­но­го удо­воль­ствия ли­цез­реть те­бя.

      — Да гос­по­ди бо­же! — Стив все-та­ки не удер­жи­ва­ет­ся от то­го, что­бы по­вы­сить го­лос. — У нас тут ге­но­цид в не­ви­дан­ных до­се­ле мас­шта­бах, ты осоз­на­ешь во­об­ще? Та­нос стер по­ло­ви­ну все­лен­ной! Мил­ли­оны лю­дей мер­твы! На­ши друзья мер­твы! Пос­ле все­го это­го те­бя все еще вол­ну­ют на­ши лич­ные оби­ды?

      То­ни сжи­ма­ет зу­бы и тя­же­ло вы­ды­ха­ет сквозь них.

      — Мать твою, Род­жерс! — ры­чит он. — Это, блять, не ка­кая-то там иди­от­ская обид­ка из прин­ци­па, это сов­сем дру­гие воп­ро­сы. И мне нас­рать, что ты на этот счет ду­ма­ешь. Ва­ли от­сю­да чи­тать но­та­ции ко­му-ни­будь дру­го­му, а от ме­ня отъ­ебись.

      — Но…

      — На­хер иди! — То­ни, да­же не пы­та­ясь дер­жать се­бя в рам­ках, пе­ре­хо­дит на от­кро­вен­ный крик.

      По­пыт­ка по­доб­рать сло­ва и дос­ту­чать­ся до Стар­ка про­ва­ли­ва­ет­ся. Стив не от­ве­ча­ет. Мол­ча под­ни­ма­ет­ся и вы­хо­дит из па­ла­ты, гля­дя в пол.

      — Да, мо­ло­дец! — до­но­сит­ся до не­го из-за зак­ры­той две­ри. — Вы­пол­нил прось­бу и по­шел-та­ки на­хер, хо­ро­ший маль­чик!

***

      Ус­по­ка­ивать­ся Стив идет в спор­тзал: из­би­ва­ет бок­сер­скую гру­шу, пред­став­ляя, что вы­би­ва­ет все дерь­мо из го­ло­вы Стар­ка. Ни один че­ло­век ни­ког­да так силь­но не раз­дра­жал его, ни­ко­му не уда­ва­лось так быс­тро до­вес­ти его до бе­ло­го ка­ле­ния, прак­ти­чес­ки не прик­ла­ды­вая к это­му ни­ка­ких уси­лий. Са­мов­люб­лен­ный, ле­ле­ющий свое эго, со­вер­шен­но не зна­ющий, что та­кое эм­па­тия, соз­на­тель­но при­чи­ня­ющий боль, аб­со­лют­но…

      Стив уси­ли­ем во­ли об­ры­ва­ет се­бя. Ка­кое-то пу­тешес­твие во вре­мени: он ру­га­ет То­ни пря­мо как в 2012 го­ду, в день зна­комс­тва, а ведь он был ис­крен­не уве­рен, что они этот этап уже пре­одо­ле­ли. Не­уже­ли они бу­дут по но­вой друг дру­га клей­мить? Нет, это неп­ра­виль­но. В кон­це кон­цов, Стив ведь хо­чет ми­ра с ним, а зна­чит, ему сто­ит выб­ро­сить из го­ло­вы лю­бой не­га­тив, ина­че в по­пыт­ках по­ми­рить­ся нет ни­ка­ко­го смыс­ла. И сде­лать это он ре­ша­ет, ко­неч­но же, ку­ла­ка­ми — че­рез гру­шу.

      Ког­да вто­рая гру­ша, при­дя в не­год­ность, па­да­ет на пол, его на­хо­дит На­та­ша. Стив не ис­пы­ты­ва­ет боль­шо­го же­ла­ния с ней (как и с кем-ли­бо дру­гим) раз­го­ва­ри­вать, но все же смот­рит на нее, па­рал­лель­но вы­ти­рая со лба пот.

      — Ты был у Стар­ка, — На­та­ша не спра­ши­ва­ет, а ут­вер­жда­ет. — И он те­бя пос­лал.

      — От те­бя ни­че­го не скро­ет­ся, — Стив кри­во ус­ме­ха­ет­ся и сни­ма­ет с кис­тей элас­тич­ные бин­ты.

      — Ра­зу­ме­ет­ся. — На­та­ша под­хо­дит бли­же и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на рас­сто­янии вы­тя­ну­той ру­ки. — Не за­бы­вай, кто я. — Ее ли­цо, как всег­да, неп­ро­ни­ца­емо.

      — Ког­да при­едет Клинт? — Стив рез­ко ме­ня­ет те­му: об­суж­дать То­ни с На­та­шей он не хо­чет. Бо­лее то­го, по­яв­ля­ет­ся раз­дра­же­ние: она ведь то­же до­га­ды­ва­лась, кто убил Го­вар­да и Ма­рию Старк, имен­но она пе­ре­да­ла Сти­ву досье на Зим­не­го Сол­да­та, од­на­ко рас­пла­чи­ва­ет­ся за мол­ча­ние он один.

      — Клинт уже здесь, при­ехал пол­ча­са на­зад. И с ним все пло­хо, по­это­му я и приш­ла к те­бе. Как толь­ко Шу­ри вы­де­ли­ла ему ком­на­ту, он за­пер­ся там и не пус­ка­ет да­же ме­ня. Ос­таль­ных и вов­се ви­деть не за­хо­тел. Стив, Клинт не дис­тан­ци­ро­вал­ся так да­же ког­да по­нял, что нат­во­рил под гип­но­зом Ло­ки. Так что мне по­на­до­бит­ся твоя ка­пи­тан­ская по­мощь, что­бы уго­во­рить его не пря­тать­ся и при­со­еди­нить­ся к на­шим… по­си­дел­кам. Од­на я не справ­люсь, но нас дво­их он пос­лу­ша­ет. Пой­дешь со мной?

      Стив от­бра­сы­ва­ет бин­ты в сто­ро­ну:

      — Пой­ду.

      Ко­неч­но, он пой­дет. Он ведь дей­стви­тель­но пусть и об­ла­жав­ший­ся по пол­ной, но все-та­ки ка­пи­тан ко­ман­ды. Не­важ­но, нас­коль­ко раз­бит он сам, его мис­сия — соб­рать по ос­кол­кам ос­таль­ных. Знать бы еще, как это сде­лать.

      На­та­ша удов­лет­во­рен­но ки­ва­ет:

      — Спа­си­бо. Но все же я не нас­толь­ко бла­го­дар­на те­бе, что­бы не за­ме­тить твою жал­кую по­пыт­ку обой­ти те­му Стар­ка.

      Стив из­да­ет по­лув­здох-по­лус­тон и прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за.

      — Что ты хо­чешь ус­лы­шать, Нат? — спра­ши­ва­ет он, по­ни­зив го­лос. — Ты ведь и са­ма уже в кур­се. Кста­ти, от­ку­да?

      На­та­ша вы­хо­дит из спор­тза­ла, вы­нуж­дая вый­ти и его.

      — Я то­же бы­ла у Стар­ка, — от­ве­ча­ет она пос­ле не­дол­го­го мол­ча­ния. — И по­ка ты не нап­ри­ду­мы­вал се­бе лиш­не­го — нет, он не де­лил­ся со мной под­роб­нос­тя­ми ва­шей встре­чи. Все­го лишь об­ма­те­рил твою бо­ро­ду. Мне это­го хва­ти­ло.

      Стив с лю­бо­пытс­твом смот­рит на нее:

      — А те­бя он об­ма­те­рил? — зву­чит злее, чем он из­на­чаль­но пла­ни­ро­вал. — Ты ведь то­же зна­ла, Ро­ма­но­ва. Од­на­ко те­бя он так не не­на­ви­дит.

      — Да, но мне те­рять не­че­го. Старк ни­ког­да не до­ве­рял мне по-нас­то­яще­му, так и не прос­тил до кон­ца внед­ре­ние в «Старк Ин­дас­трис» под прик­ры­ти­ем и пло­хую ха­рак­те­рис­ти­ку. И к то­му же, — На­та­ша чуть при­тор­ма­жи­ва­ет, ка­са­ет­ся ру­кой пред­плечья Сти­ва и заг­ля­ды­ва­ет в гла­за, — из нас дво­их не я би­ла его щи­том в грудь.

      Это жес­то­ко. Нас­толь­ко, что Стив чувс­тву­ет, как по­явив­ша­яся бы­ло злость на То­ни ухо­дит, вновь ус­ту­пая мес­то из­ма­ты­ва­юще­му чувс­тву ви­ны.

      Они сно­ва идут ря­дом. Стив пы­та­ет­ся по­доб­рать сло­ва, что­бы от­ве­тить, но по­лу­ча­ет­ся пло­хо.

      — Ты ска­за­ла… Ты ска­за­ла, что те­бе не­че­го те­рять, по­то­му что То­ни не до­ве­рял те­бе. Зна­чит, мне до­ве­рял?

      На­та­ша в от­вет смот­рит на не­го од­ним из сво­их са­мых пу­га­ющих взгля­дов. 

      — Ра­зу­ме­ет­ся, — ро­ня­ет она, зап­рав­ляя за ухо прядь во­лос. — Не будь ду­ра­ком. Он силь­но злит­ся, но шанс на­ла­дить с ним от­но­ше­ния у те­бя есть. Так что не упус­ти его, ес­ли То­ни Старк те­бе дей­стви­тель­но ну­жен. 

      И, сде­лав не­боль­шую па­узу, она до­бав­ля­ет: 

      — Я то­же свой шанс не упу­щу. 

***

      На Клин­та страш­но смот­реть. На­та­ша не пре­уве­ли­чи­ва­ла, го­во­ря, что с ним все пло­хо — ско­рее, пре­умень­ша­ла. Са­мы­ми пу­га­ющи­ми ка­жут­ся его гла­за: пок­рас­нев­шие, опух­шие от слез, мо­мен­таль­но вы­да­ющие от­ча­яние, ко­то­рое, впро­чем, он да­же не пы­та­ет­ся скрыть.

      Что­бы уго­во­рить его хо­тя бы на вре­мя вый­ти из ком­на­ты и при­со­еди­нить­ся к ос­таль­ным, приш­лось из­ряд­но пот­ру­дить­ся. Сна­ча­ла Клинт дол­го не хо­тел от­кры­вать дверь, и хо­тя и На­та­ша — шпи­он­ски­ми штуч­ка­ми, — и сам Стив — гру­бой си­лой — мог­ли ра­зоб­рать­ся с этим, они ре­ши­ли от­нес­тись к лич­но­му прос­транс­тву Клин­та (и иму­щес­тву Ва­кан­ды) с ува­же­ни­ем, и спус­тя ми­нут де­сять сту­ков и уве­ще­ва­ний Клинт все-та­ки от­крыл. «У ме­ня да­же нет фо­тог­ра­фии, — про­шеп­тал он, дер­нув те­ти­ву иг­ру­шеч­но­го лу­ка, при­над­ле­жав­ше­го, ви­ди­мо, ма­лень­ко­му На­та­ни­элю. — Нет фо­тог­ра­фии, где они все вмес­те. Я ду­мал, у ме­ня еще мно­го вре­ме­ни. Но я не ус­пел».

      И да­же сей­час, ког­да Клинт си­дит в гос­ти­ной вмес­те с ос­таль­ны­ми, Сти­ву все еще страш­но. Мас­шта­бы от­ча­яния дей­стви­тель­но впе­чат­ля­ют.

      Они по-преж­не­му мол­чат, нет да­же на­ме­ка на их преж­ние ве­се­лые по­си­дел­ки (ко­то­рые, ког­да они ту­со­ва­лись в баш­не Стар­ка, бы­ли пусть и не ре­гу­ляр­ны­ми, но час­ты­ми), од­на­ко уже по­яв­ля­ют­ся на­ме­ки на ком­па­нии: хму­рый Ра­ке­та жмет­ся к То­ру, не вы­пус­кая из лап его се­ки­ру, а Брюс, ско­рее все­го, не­осоз­нан­но, ста­ра­ет­ся под­ви­нуть­ся поб­ли­же к На­та­ше, бе­зус­пеш­но пы­та­ющей­ся доз­во­нить­ся до Ни­ка Фь­юри и Ма­рии Хилл.

      Ро­уд­са и То­ни с ни­ми нет: Старк все еще ле­жит в ме­дот­се­ке, оп­рав­ля­ясь от ра­не­ния. Не­сом­нен­но, это ему смер­тель­но на­до­ело: за вре­мя сов­мес­тной ра­бо­ты То­ни не раз ока­зы­вал­ся трав­ми­ро­ван и пос­то­ян­но, вне за­ви­си­мос­ти от серь­ез­нос­ти травм, пы­тал­ся сбе­жать от вра­чей как мож­но ско­рее. Сти­ву его не хва­та­ет. Да, ес­ли бы То­ни при­со­еди­нил­ся, им обо­им бы­ло бы не­лов­ко, по­то­му что они ли­бо из­бе­га­ли бы взгля­дов друг дру­га, ли­бо, нап­ро­тив, пя­ли­лись бы слиш­ком враж­деб­но, но Стив го­тов к это­му. Те­перь точ­но го­тов: раз­го­вор с На­та­шей пос­по­собс­тво­вал, дав­ле­ние на чувс­тво ви­ны ока­за­лось эф­фек­тив­ным. Те­перь каж­дый раз, ког­да Стив на­чи­на­ет ма­ло­душ­но оп­рав­ды­вать свое по­ве­де­ние два го­да на­зад или злить­ся на То­ни в от­вет, пе­ред его внут­рен­ним взо­ром пред­ста­ет вог­нан­ный в грудь щит.

      Пер­вым ухо­дит Клинт, и Стив, пе­рег­ля­нув­шись с На­та­шей, ре­ша­ет его не ос­та­нав­ли­вать: то, что он хо­тя бы на вре­мя на­ру­шил у­еди­не­ние, — уже дос­ти­же­ние. Вто­рым — Ра­ке­та, что то­же не­уди­ви­тель­но: здесь все для не­го чу­жие, кро­ме раз­ве что То­ра и Не­бу­лы (ко­то­рая их мол­ча­ли­вую встре­чу про­иг­но­ри­ро­ва­ла и с са­мо­го по­яв­ле­ния здесь смот­ре­ла на всех жес­тко и зло. «Нуж­но вы­яс­нить, по­че­му она, дос­та­вив То­ни, не по­ки­ну­ла Ва­кан­ду», — ду­ма­ет Стив). Треть­им ухо­дит, слег­ка по­ша­ты­ва­ясь, Брюс, умуд­рив­ший­ся до это­го по мень­шей ме­ре дваж­ды зад­ре­мать на ди­ван­чи­ке. Стив то­же со­би­ра­ет­ся пос­ле­до­вать их при­ме­ру, но ед­ва он вста­ет, его ру­ку пе­рех­ва­ты­ва­ет Тор:

      — Пос­той, друг мой. Есть раз­го­вор.

      На­та­ша мно­гоз­на­чи­тель­но смот­рит на них и ос­тав­ля­ет их на­еди­не. Стив са­дит­ся и по­во­ра­чи­ва­ет к То­ру го­ло­ву, мол­ча по­ка­зы­вая, что слу­ша­ет.

      Тор слег­ка мед­лит, нер­вно сгла­ты­вая, но на­дол­го ти­ши­на не за­тя­ги­ва­ет­ся.

      — Мно­гое из то­го, что я сей­час рас­ска­жу, ты уже зна­ешь. Но я все рав­но про­шу те­бя выс­лу­шать до кон­ца.

      Стив слег­ка удив­лен, но не де­монс­три­ру­ет это:

      — Ра­зу­ме­ет­ся. Я те­бя слу­шаю.

      То, что слу­чи­лось пос­ле от­бы­тия То­ра на по­ис­ки Кам­ней Бес­ко­неч­нос­ти, ста­но­вит­ся для Сти­ва от­кро­ве­ни­ем, и по­ка он слу­ша­ет пу­та­ный рас­сказ, его сер­дце раз­ры­ва­ет­ся от жа­лос­ти. Смерть от­ца, ги­бель дру­зей детс­тва, по­те­ря род­но­го до­ма и, на­ко­нец, бра­та — с этим не срав­нит­ся да­же его собс­твен­ное го­ре пос­ле па­де­ния Ба­ки с по­ез­да и смер­ти Пег­ги. 

      — Мне жаль, — ти­хо го­во­рит Стив, ког­да пос­ле слов «А по­том при­шел Та­нос» Тор за­мол­ка­ет. — Мне жаль тво­их ро­ди­те­лей, тво­их дру­зей и Ас­гард. И Ло­ки то­же. В тот единс­твен­ный раз, ког­да я с ним встре­тил­ся, мы бы­ли вра­га­ми, ты сам зна­ешь, но, су­дя по тво­ему рас­ска­зу, впос­ледс­твии он со­вер­шил мно­го хо­ро­ше­го. Мне прав­да жаль.

Тор мол­чит нес­коль­ко дол­гих се­кунд. По­во­ра­чи­ва­ет го­ло­ву к Сти­ву, за­тем вновь смот­рит в пол, под­пи­рая лоб ку­ла­ка­ми.

      — Я его лю­бил, — про­из­но­сит Тор сры­ва­ющим­ся ше­по­том. — Ло­ки. Что бы он ни со­вер­шил, я ни­ког­да не пе­рес­та­вал его лю­бить. Прос­то по­то­му что он — это он. Но пос­лед­нее, что он ус­лы­шал от ме­ня, — это что мне с ним не по­вез­ло. И я бы от­дал все, что­бы это ис­пра­вить, но у ме­ня боль­ше ни­че­го не ос­та­лось.

      Стив, прак­ти­чес­ки не в си­лах вы­но­сить чу­жую боль, мол­чит. И ес­ли да­же ему тя­же­ло прос­то по­то­му, что он ря­дом, то ка­ко­во же тог­да са­мо­му То­ру, страш­но пред­ста­вить.

      Тор меж­ду тем про­дол­жа­ет:

      — В том, во что прев­ра­тил­ся Ло­ки, ви­но­ват я. Я ни­ког­да не вос­при­ни­мал его всерь­ез, по­то­му что он млад­ше, по­то­му что его глав­ное ору­жие — все­го лишь ма­гия, ко­то­рую асы всег­да не­до­оце­ни­ва­ли, по­то­му что я был нас­толь­ко за­цик­лен на се­бе, что не за­ме­чал ни­че­го вок­руг, а отец… был хо­ро­шим от­цом для ме­ня, но для Ло­ки — пло­хим. И это в ко­неч­ном сче­те при­ве­ло к со­юзу Ло­ки с Та­но­сом и чи­та­ури. А ведь он вов­се не пла­ни­ро­вал пра­вить зем­ля­на­ми, мо­жешь в это по­ве­рить? Он прос­то ри­со­вал­ся пе­ред от­цом и мной, по­ка­зы­вал, что об­рел си­лу и спо­со­бен на все. Но мы по-преж­не­му его не по­ня­ли.

      Сог­ла­сить­ся с То­ром на сто про­цен­тов Стив не мо­жет. Как и прос­тить Ло­ки по­ра­бо­ще­ние Клин­та, прос­тить де­сят­ки по­гиб­ших, вклю­чая аген­та Ко­ул­со­на и ни в чем не по­вин­ных граж­дан­ских. Воз­мож­но, для ас­гард­ских бо­гов и нор­маль­но ус­тра­ивать ис­те­ри­ки та­ких мас­шта­бов, но для Сти­ва — нет. Од­на­ко сей­час оп­ре­де­лен­но не луч­ший мо­мент, что­бы ука­зы­вать То­ру на это.

      — Пос­ле сво­его по­ра­же­ния Ло­ки нес­коль­ко лет си­дел в оди­ноч­ной ка­ме­ре, — про­дол­жа­ет Тор, — а я нас­толь­ко злил­ся на не­го, что ни ра­зу к не­му не при­шел, ни ра­зу! А по­том по­гиб­ла ма­ма. Ма­ма, ко­то­рую он лю­бил боль­ше ме­ня и от­ца вмес­те взя­тых. Но отец не поз­во­лил ему с ней поп­ро­щать­ся. Да­же Джейн при­сутс­тво­ва­ла на про­ща­нии с ней, а Ло­ки нет! — Тор на мгно­ве­ние по­вы­ша­ет го­лос, но за­тем сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к мер­но­му тем­пу. — Мне ведь да­же в го­ло­ву не приш­ло нас­то­ять. Я бы и вов­се не по­ду­мал раз­де­лить с ним го­ре, но мне нуж­на бы­ла по­мощь, и я при­шел к не­му… Ты бы ви­дел, что он сот­во­рил с ка­ме­рой и са­мим со­бой. Я и пред­ста­вить не мог, что он спо­со­бен так скор­беть.

      Тор мо­та­ет го­ло­вой, буд­то от­ри­цая что-то. За­тем рас­ска­зы­ва­ет о ро­ли Ло­ки в сра­же­нии с тем­ны­ми эль­фа­ми, о его фаль­ши­вой смер­ти, о вос­кре­ше­нии спус­тя нес­коль­ко лет, о том, как во вре­мя бит­вы с не­чистью Хе­лы он при­вел ко­рабль для спа­се­ния асов.

      — … мне ка­за­лось, что те­перь все на­ла­дит­ся. Что я по­нял, как дол­жен вес­ти се­бя с Ло­ки, и он на­ко­нец-то от­та­ял, про­явил се­бя нас­то­яще­го, на­чал ид­ти мне навс­тре­чу. Он ос­тал­ся со мной и на­шим на­ро­дом, хо­тя мог бы от­пра­вить­ся ку­да угод­но, хоть на тот же Са­ка­ар. Луч­ше бы он так и сде­лал. По край­ней ме­ре, был бы жив.

      Тор сгла­ты­ва­ет, и Стив ви­дит, как пе­ре­ка­ты­ва­ет­ся его ка­дык. Он поч­ти не ды­шит, не то­ро­пит за­мол­чав­ше­го То­ра, по­ни­мая, к ка­ким имен­но со­бы­ти­ям он пос­те­пен­но по­доб­рал­ся. На­ко­нец Тор про­дол­жа­ет:

      — Ло­ки бо­ял­ся вер­нуть­ся в Мид­гард. Бо­ял­ся, что пос­ле чи­та­ури вы не при­ме­те его. Мы как раз об­суж­да­ли с ним это, ког­да при­шел Та­нос и пе­ре­бил всех, до ко­го доб­рал­ся. Ло­ки по­мо­гал на­ше­му на­ро­ду эва­ку­иро­вать­ся и мог бы уле­теть с ни­ми. Дол­жен был уле­теть. Но он ос­тал­ся. От­дал Та­но­су Тес­се­ракт в об­мен на мою жизнь. А я в от­вет ска­зал, что мне не по­вез­ло с бра­том! — пос­лед­няя фра­за — прак­ти­чес­ки крик. — И пос­ле то­го, как Зе­ле­ный зверь Бен­не­ра ока­зал­ся по­вер­жен, Ло­ки по­шел на Та­но­са сам. С од­ним лишь кин­жа­лом. И Та­нос убил его. Пе­рех­ва­тил кин­жал пря­мо у са­мо­го гор­ла, заб­ло­ки­ро­вал ма­гию Ло­ки си­лой Кам­ней, а по­том за­ду­шил его. Пос­лед­нее, что я пом­ню пе­ред тем, как оч­нул­ся на ко­раб­ле у Стра­жей Га­лак­ти­ки, — как я об­ни­мал мер­твое те­ло бра­та и оп­ла­ки­вал свое раз­би­тое сер­дце.

      Из глаз То­ра те­кут круп­ные сле­зы; Стив рис­ку­ет под­ви­нуть­ся к не­му поб­ли­же и по­ло­жить ру­ку на пле­чо. И хо­тя те­перь у не­го на­чал прос­ту­пать об­раз то­го Ло­ки, ко­то­ро­го знал Тор, а не обе­зу­мев­ше­го соз­да­ния с ма­ни­ей ве­ли­чия, ка­ким тот пред­стал в 2012 го­ду, он все же за­да­ет не­од­ноз­нач­ный, рис­ку­ющий выз­вать гнев То­ра воп­рос:

      — Ты уже дваж­ды хо­ро­нил Ло­ки. И дваж­ды уз­на­вал, что это был об­ман. Не ду­мал, что сей­час то же са­мое?

      — Та­нос ска­зал: на этот раз по-нас­то­яще­му. Зву­ча­ло очень убе­ди­тель­но.

      — От­ку­да Та­но­су знать на­вер­ня­ка?

      Тор слег­ка улы­ба­ет­ся сквозь сле­зы:

      — Что ж, ес­ли слу­чит­ся чу­до и Ло­ки дей­стви­тель­но ока­жет­ся жив… Тог­да я пер­вым де­лом ска­жу, что люб­лю его. Ну, мо­жет быть, вто­рым, пос­ле «Ах ты пар­ши­вец», но ска­жу обя­за­тель­но. Я ни ра­зу не го­во­рил ему о сво­ей люб­ви. Но он зас­лу­жи­вал знать.

      Тор чуть отод­ви­га­ет­ся, за­ле­за­ет ру­кой в кар­ман яв­но одол­жен­ных у ко­го-то из ва­кан­дцев спор­тив­ных шта­нов, дос­та­ет от­ту­да ме­даль­он и рас­кры­ва­ет. Стив скло­ня­ет го­ло­ву на его пле­чо для луч­ше­го об­зо­ра и ви­дит пор­трет Ло­ки, сов­сем не та­ко­го, ка­ким тот ему за­пом­нил­ся: у Ло­ки на пор­тре­те ко­ро­че во­ло­сы, он по-дру­го­му одет, но глав­ное от­ли­чие — улыб­ка. Стив и пред­ста­вить не мог, что бе­зум­ный брат То­ра спо­со­бен улы­бать­ся ис­крен­не, не ска­лясь и не скла­ды­вая гу­бы в ядо­ви­той зме­иной ус­меш­ке.

      — Этот ме­даль­он мне по­да­ри­ла ма­ма вско­ре пос­ле па­де­ния Ло­ки в без­дну. Я тос­ко­вал по не­му, и она хо­те­ла, что­бы у ме­ня бы­ло что-то на па­мять.

      По­ви­са­ет не­лов­кое мол­ча­ние. Стив ре­ша­ет­ся его на­ру­шить:

      — Я не знал все­го это­го. Я ни­ког­да не за­ду­мы­вал­ся, по­че­му твой брат де­лал то, что де­лал. Мне очень жаль, что ты его по­те­рял. И я гор­жусь тем, что ты рас­ска­зал это имен­но мне.

      — Спа­си­бо, друг мой Сти­вен. Мне дей­стви­тель­но нуж­но бы­ло вы­го­во­рить­ся, а ты хо­ро­ший слу­ша­тель. Но де­ло не толь­ко в этом. Это я к то­му, что… Я слы­шал, у те­бя раз­лад с Че­ло­ве­ком из Же­ле­за.

      Стив нап­ря­га­ет­ся: слиш­ком рез­кий пе­ре­ход от од­ной те­мы к дру­гой.

      — Да, мы… не по­де­ли­ли кое-что, — ос­то­рож­но от­ве­ча­ет он. — И я дей­стви­тель­но пос­ту­пил с ним жес­то­ко. Но у ме­ня был слож­ный вы­бор, Тор, я был вы­нуж­ден вы­би­рать меж­ду То­ни и ста­рым дру­гом, и…

      — Ста­рый друг — это хо­ро­шо, — пе­ре­би­ва­ет Тор. — Друж­ба — это прек­рас­но. У ме­ня то­же бы­ли друзья, с ко­то­ры­ми я про­во­дил все свое вре­мя. А еще у ме­ня был брат, о ко­то­ром я со­вер­шен­но за­был и ко­то­ро­му мно­го­го не­до­дал, а те­перь об этом со­жа­лею.

      — Это дру­гое, Тор! — Стив чувс­тву­ет, как у не­го по­че­му-то го­рят ще­ки. Слиш­ком оче­вид­ная па­рал­лель.

      — Я бы не был в этом так уве­рен. И у те­бя, в от­ли­чие от ме­ня, есть шанс все ис­пра­вить и не пов­то­рить мо­их оши­бок. У нас с Ло­ки ни­ког­да не бы­ло все глад­ко, раз­ве что в да­ле­ком детс­тве, ког­да меж­ду на­ми еще не сто­ял трон Ас­гар­да, но Ло­ки всег­да был мне до­рог. А те­бе до­рог Эн­то­ни Старк. Прос­то ска­жи ему об этом. Сей­час тя­же­лое вре­мя. Друзь­ям нуж­но дер­жать­ся вмес­те.

      Тор хло­па­ет его по пле­чу и ши­ро­ко улы­ба­ет­ся, хо­тя в гла­зах сто­ят сле­зы. Стив раз­ры­ва­ет­ся меж­ду «Я сам ре­шу свои проб­ле­мы со Стар­ком» и «Спа­си­бо, Тор», но в ито­ге мол­чит.


	2. Chapter 2

 

      Ког­да Тор ухо­дит, Стив за­сы­па­ет пря­мо в гос­ти­ной: к не­удоб­ным по­вер­хнос­тям ему не при­вы­кать, в кон­це кон­цов, он был на вой­не, где при­хо­ди­лось спать и на зем­ле под от­кры­тым не­бом, и да­же стоя. Во сне он ви­дит То­ни в ок­ру­же­нии ме­ди­ков (без соз­на­ния, блед­ный, как смерть, ле­вый бок — кро­ва­вое ме­си­во), и они го­во­рят, что он уже умер и по­мочь ему они ни­чем не мо­гут. Стив па­ни­чес­ки от­тал­ки­ва­ет вра­чей, скло­ня­ет­ся к гру­ди То­ни, пы­та­ясь ус­лы­шать сер­дце­би­ение, но тщет­но — и пос­ле это­го про­сы­па­ет­ся.

      Стив ни­ког­да не был осо­бо скло­нен к кош­ма­рам, хо­тя по­ви­дал мно­гое, и что­бы сос­чи­тать те, что он ви­дел, всег­да хва­та­ло паль­цев од­ной ру­ки. Дваж­ды (пер­вый раз в со­ро­ко­вые, вто­рой — уже пос­ле раз­мо­роз­ки) ему снил­ся па­да­ющий с по­ез­да Ба­ки, один раз — Старк, ко­то­рый пос­ле по­ле­та в пор­тал чи­та­ури так и не от­крыл гла­за, один раз — Пег­ги, уп­ре­ка­ющая его в том, что он так и не по­тан­це­вал с ней (это, не­сом­нен­но, вли­яние кол­довс­тва Ван­ды), и на­ко­нец — сно­ва Старк, жизнь ко­то­ро­го по-преж­не­му за­ви­се­ла от ре­ак­то­ра и обор­ва­лась, ког­да Стив в Си­би­ри его раз­бил. Се­год­няш­ний кош­мар — шес­той по сче­ту, что оз­на­ча­ет пе­ре­ход на вто­рую ру­ку.

      Стив под­ни­ма­ет­ся с ди­ва­на, идет к бар­ной стой­ке и на­ли­ва­ет се­бе ста­кан во­ды со ль­дом. Вы­пив во­ду зал­пом, он ре­ша­ет, что на се­год­ня сон окон­чен, и са­дит­ся на бар­ный стул. Вре­ме­ни шесть ут­ра — не луч­шее для по­се­ще­ний, нуж­но дож­дать­ся ве­че­ра.

      «Ох, Старк-Старк, что же мне де­лать с то­бой?» — про­но­сит­ся у Сти­ва в го­ло­ве. Раз­го­вор с То­ром бес­след­но не про­хо­дит, и те­перь Стив с тру­дом сдер­жи­ва­ет се­бя, что­бы не вло­мить­ся к То­ни, тре­буя по­го­во­рить, сей­час и не­мед­лен­но. Он зна­ет, что опас­ность по­за­ди и жиз­ни То­ни ни­че­го не уг­ро­жа­ет, од­на­ко это ни­как не вли­я­ет на вне­зап­но по­явив­ший­ся ир­ра­ци­ональ­ный страх не ус­петь. Тор прав: друзья дол­жны дер­жать­ся вмес­те, дол­жны знать, что до­ро­ги друг дру­гу.

      А в том, что То­ни счи­тал его дру­гом, Стив те­перь не сом­не­ва­ет­ся. Он пом­нит опус­то­шен­ное «Им был и я» в Си­би­ри и по­ни­ма­ет: То­ни бы так не злил­ся, будь Стив ему не ва­жен, злость та­ко­го мас­шта­ба — толь­ко на тех, кто име­ет зна­че­ние. Ес­ли бы То­ни — пуб­лич­ная лич­ность — об­ра­щал вни­ма­ние на каж­дую тяв­ка­ющую со­ба­ку, он бы поп­рос­ту свих­нул­ся. Старк иг­но­ри­ру­ет боль­шинс­тво, выс­ме­ива­ет из­бран­ных, из­ред­ка мстит, но неп­рик­ры­тая ярость, нап­рав­лен­ная на Сти­ва, со­вер­шен­но для не­го не­ха­рак­тер­на. И хо­тя Сти­ву от­вра­ти­тель­на мысль о том, что он по­доб­рал­ся так близ­ко и при­чи­нил боль, это — все-та­ки шанс. Они оба вы­жи­ли пос­ле ус­тро­ен­но­го Та­но­сом ге­но­ци­да, а зна­чит, еще мо­гут все ис­пра­вить.

      Весь све­то­вой день Стив ле­жит у се­бя в ком­на­те и без­раз­лич­но смот­рит в по­то­лок. По­жа­луй, сей­час тот са­мый мо­мент, ког­да он мо­жет се­бе это поз­во­лить: по­лу­апо­ка­лип­сис уже нас­ту­пил, бо­роть­ся боль­ше не с кем, ко­ман­да в нем как в ли­де­ре не осо­бо нуж­да­ет­ся (да и ко­ман­да ли это те­перь во­об­ще?). Сти­ву от­ча­ян­но ну­жен со­вет Ба­ки или Сэ­ма, но они оба мер­твы, и это ввер­га­ет в еще боль­ший сту­пор. Рань­ше в осо­бо пло­хие мо­мен­ты Стив брал в ру­ки блок­нот и ка­ран­даш и изоб­ра­жал дей­стви­тель­ность вок­руг, но сей­час у не­го нет ни то­го, ни дру­го­го. И хо­тя он мог бы об­ра­тить­ся к Шу­ри, поп­ро­сить ее пре­дос­та­вить ему ху­до­жес­твен­ные при­над­леж­нос­ти и по­лу­чить все вплоть до моль­бер­та и луч­шей ак­ва­ре­ли, он это­го не де­ла­ет. На Шу­ри пос­ле смер­ти бра­та и так сва­ли­лось слиш­ком мно­го, до­ку­чать ей сво­ими пот­реб­нос­тя­ми он не хо­чет.

      Бли­же к ве­че­ру Стив под­ни­ма­ет­ся с кро­ва­ти и идет на кух­ню — не по­то­му что он го­ло­ден, а по­то­му что так на­до. Лю­ди (тем бо­лее су­пер­сол­да­ты с ус­ко­рен­ным ме­та­бо­лиз­мом) дол­жны ведь есть хо­тя бы раз в день, да­же То­ни Старк в пе­ри­оды ос­тро­го тру­до­го­лиз­ма прог­ла­ты­вал на хо­ду свои лю­би­мые, под­су­ну­тые кем-то за­бот­ли­вым (в том чис­ле и Сти­вом) бур­ге­ры — хо­тя, ско­рее все­го, да­же это­го не за­ме­чал. От­крыв хо­ло­диль­ник, Стив на­чи­на­ет без осо­бо­го ин­те­ре­са изу­чать со­дер­жи­мое, но от­вле­ка­ет­ся, ус­лы­шав вбли­зи чьи-то ша­ги. Обер­нув­шись, он ви­дит смот­ря­ще­го ис­под­лобья То­ни, ко­то­рый, оче­вид­но, за­ме­тив Сти­ва, хо­тел ти­хо уй­ти, но не по­лу­чи­лось.

      — Стой, — го­во­рит Стив, ма­ши­наль­но про­тя­ги­вая ру­ку, хо­тя То­ни в лю­бом слу­чае на­хо­дит­ся слиш­ком да­ле­ко для при­кос­но­ве­ния. — Не ухо­ди из-за ме­ня. Я не бу­ду те­бе ме­шать. Я сам мо­гу уй­ти, ес­ли хо­чешь.

      — Хо­чу, но не мо­гу поз­во­лить на­ци­ональ­но­му дос­то­янию Аме­ри­ки сдох­нуть от го­ло­да, — бор­мо­чет То­ни, уса­жи­ва­ясь на бли­жай­ший стул. — Жри на здо­ровье. Толь­ко не лезь ко мне с раз­го­во­ра­ми.

      — Но ког­да-ни­будь нам все-та­ки при­дет­ся по­го­во­рить, ты же по­ни­ма­ешь?

      — Ну я же про­сил, Род­жерс, — То­ни ус­та­ло взды­ха­ет и умуд­ря­ет­ся по­шат­нуть­ся си­дя. От Сти­ва это не ук­ры­ва­ет­ся.

      — Ты в по­ряд­ке? — спра­ши­ва­ет он.

      То­ни под­ни­ма­ет на не­го тя­же­лый взгляд и от­ки­ды­ва­ет­ся на спин­ку сту­ла.

      — Да, блять, в по­ряд­ке. С че­го мне во­об­ще быть не в по­ряд­ке? Ты вмес­то то­го, что­бы стро­ить из се­бя ма­моч­ку и за­да­вать ту­пые воп­ро­сы, при­го­товь луч­ше сэн­дви­чи, хоть ка­кой-то толк от те­бя бу­дет.

      Стив хму­рит­ся, но ре­ша­ет не спо­рить. По край­ней ме­ре, сей­час То­ни с ним хоть как-то, но раз­го­ва­ри­ва­ет.

      — Ин­дей­ка? Ту­нец? — пок­ла­дис­то ин­те­ре­су­ет­ся Стив, сно­ва от­кры­вая хо­ло­диль­ник.

      — Все рав­но. Пусть бу­дет ту­нец, — от­ве­ча­ет То­ни, по­жав пле­ча­ми.

      По­ка Стив дос­та­ет из хо­ло­диль­ни­ка про­дук­ты, То­ни сос­ре­до­то­чен­но наб­лю­да­ет за ним, и Стив чувс­тву­ет его нап­ря­жен­ный взгляд, мыс­лен­но от­счи­ты­вая се­кун­ды до ядо­ви­той реп­ли­ки. От­счет за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся на се­ми.

      — Ну и ка­ко­во это, Род­жерс — осоз­на­вать, что ты про­ебал­ся по всем фрон­там? — про­из­но­сит То­ни, скла­ды­вая ру­ки на гру­ди и упи­рая ко­лю­чий взгляд пря­мо Сти­ву в ли­цо.

      Стив мор­щит­ся.

      — Не ты ли про­сил ме­ня не лезть к те­бе с раз­го­во­ра­ми? — су­хо от­кли­ка­ет­ся он, па­рал­лель­но вы­дав­ли­вая на хлеб кет­чуп.

      — Про­сил, — под­твер­жда­ет То­ни. — Что­бы не лез ты. Обо мне ре­чи не бы­ло. И ты ухо­дишь от от­ве­та.

      — Что ты име­ешь в ви­ду? — Стив ус­та­ло взды­ха­ет, от­кры­ва­ет кон­сер­вную бан­ку с тун­цом и вык­ла­ды­ва­ет ее со­дер­жи­мое на хлеб.

      — Ты ус­тро­ил ми­ро­вой по­жар ра­ди уб­люд­ка с про­мы­ты­ми моз­га­ми. Пос­лал к хе­рам О­ОН, рас­ко­лол ко­ман­ду, два го­да скры­вал­ся от Рос­са. А те­перь уб­лю­док, ра­ди ко­то­ро­го вся эта хер­ня бы­ла, рас­сы­пал­ся. Так ка­ко­во это?

      — Ты во­об­ще нор­маль­ный, Старк? — Стив не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет: слиш­ком уж боль­ную мо­золь ему от­да­ви­ли. — Как, по-тво­ему, мож­но чувс­тво­вать се­бя, по­те­ряв луч­ше­го дру­га?

      — О-о-о, — тя­нет То­ни, скла­ды­вая но­гу на но­гу. — Мо­жешь не от­ве­чать. Ты раз­дав­лен, я ви­жу. Я два го­да меч­тал уви­деть те­бя в та­ком сос­то­янии.

      — Ну что ж, твоя меч­та сбы­лась, — горь­ко бор­мо­чет Стив. — Ра­дуй­ся.

      То­ни ко­рот­ко сме­ет­ся и ка­ча­ет го­ло­вой:

      — Да я бы с удо­воль­стви­ем. Толь­ко по­че­му-то не по­лу­ча­ет­ся.

      — Ты ведь не­на­ви­дишь ме­ня. По­че­му?

      — Не­на­ви­жу, — ки­ва­ет То­ни. — Но проб­ле­ма в том, что я сам по­те­рял не мень­ше и по­это­му слиш­ком хо­ро­шо те­бя по­ни­маю.

      — То­ни. — Стив по­во­ра­чи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, от­кла­ды­вая зе­лень для сэн­дви­чей в сто­ро­ну. — Я знаю. Мне так жаль. И я… я не убе­рег Ви­же­на. Прос­ти ме­ня.

      То­ни сно­ва сме­ет­ся.

      — Не за то ты из­ви­ня­ешь­ся, — ши­пит он. — Опять кор­чишь из се­бя бра­во­го во­ина, ко­то­рый хо­чет лю­бой це­ной ос­тать­ся в бе­лом, хо­тя на са­мом де­ле тот еще урод. Я то­же урод, Род­жерс. Толь­ко я хо­тя бы это­го не скры­ваю.

      Сти­ву ста­но­вит­ся не по се­бе. Он смот­рит в ли­цо То­ни, пы­та­ясь про­честь его эмо­ции, но не ви­дит ни­че­го и вмес­те с этим ви­дит слиш­ком мно­го.

      — Я не по­ни­маю те­бя! — вос­кли­ца­ет он. — Я прав­да не по­ни­маю, о чем ты, но я хо­чу по­нять, То­ни. Ес­ли у те­бя ко мне пре­тен­зии — я слу­шаю. Го­во­ри.

      — Спа­си­бо за ве­ли­ко­душ­ное раз­ре­ше­ние! — То­ни, как всег­да, пря­чет­ся за сар­каз­мом. — Ты так силь­но рвешь­ся по­го­во­рить, Род­жерс? Ну что ж, из­воль. Ког­да нам под­су­ну­ли до­го­вор, я под­пи­сал его не по­то­му, что поз­во­лил Рос­су се­бя наг­нуть, а по­то­му, что знал: до­го­вор на­вя­жут нам в лю­бом слу­чае, а так у нас есть шанс на поп­рав­ки на сво­их ус­ло­ви­ях. Это был единс­твен­ный спо­соб удер­жать ко­ман­ду вмес­те, а ко­ман­да нуж­на бы­ла как раз для то­го, что­бы друж­но мо­чить уб­люд­ков ти­па Та­но­са. И ты, Род­жерс, имен­но ты эту ко­ман­ду рас­ко­лол. И ког­да при­шел Та­нос, мы про­иг­ра­ли.

      Стив оп­рав­ды­ва­ет­ся:

      — Я ни­ког­да не хо­тел рас­ка­лы­вать ко­ман­ду. Все, че­го я хо­тел — это спас­ти дру­га, и…

      — Вот имен­но, Род­жерс — ты ду­мал толь­ко о сво­их хо­тел­ках. Ты ус­тро­ил бляд­скую ис­те­ри­ку и по­пер нап­ро­лом, в то вре­мя как мы мог­ли бы ре­шить все мень­шей кровью, ес­ли бы ты не…

      — Ес­ли бы я не — что? — Стив гнев­но упи­ра­ет ру­ки в бо­ка. — Ты по­са­дил Ван­ду под за­мок! Ты явил­ся в а­эро­порт Лей­пци­га арес­то­вы­вать нас, как прес­туп­ни­ков! Ты со­би­рал­ся от­пра­вить Ба­ки в пси­хи­ат­ри­чес­кую боль­ни­цу!

      — И имен­но там ему бы­ло бы са­мое мес­то! — То­ни, вска­ки­вая с мес­та, сры­ва­ет­ся на крик. Стив по­да­ет­ся впе­ред, и те­перь их раз­де­ля­ет не боль­ше двух ша­гов.

      — Старк, ни один пси­хи­атр не смог бы ему по­мочь, и ты зна­ешь об этом не ху­же ме­ня! Ба­ки прос­то стал бы для них по­до­пыт­ным кро­ли­ком, вот и все! Толь­ко Шу­ри ока­за­лось под си­лу уб­рать из его го­ло­вы ко­ды, и да­же для нее это…

      Стив за­мол­ка­ет, пре­ры­ва­ясь, что­бы наб­рать в лег­кие воз­дух; хо­чет про­дол­жить, но вне­зап­но за­ме­ча­ет, что за вре­мя его ти­ра­ды Старк силь­но поб­лед­нел.

      — То­ни? — ос­то­рож­но зо­вет он, при­ми­ри­тель­но про­тя­ги­вая ру­ку к его лок­тю. Тот от­ша­ты­ва­ет­ся и вцеп­ля­ет­ся в сто­леш­ни­цу так от­ча­ян­но, что паль­цы бе­ле­ют, и это, в со­во­куп­нос­ти с ис­па­ри­ной на лбу, окон­ча­тель­но убеж­да­ет Сти­ва в неп­ра­виль­нос­ти про­ис­хо­дя­ще­го.

      Стив, ко­неч­но, не врач, но ес­ли бы он не имел ми­ни­маль­ных поз­на­ний в ме­ди­ци­не, то был бы пло­хим сол­да­том, так что уви­деть приз­на­ки приб­ли­жа­юще­го­ся об­мо­ро­ка не сос­тав­ля­ет для не­го тру­да. В ре­жим по­ле­во­го ме­ди­ка он пе­рек­лю­ча­ет­ся прак­ти­чес­ки мгно­вен­но.

      — Так, ну-ка при­сядь, — ве­лит он То­ни и мяг­ко да­вит ему на пле­чи, зас­тав­ляя опус­тить­ся на стул.

      — Иди ты нах­рен, Род­жерс, — вя­ло ог­ры­за­ет­ся тот.

      Стив на гру­бость не ре­аги­ру­ет:

      — Те­бя тош­нит?

      То­ни сдав­лен­но вы­ды­ха­ет и за­ка­ты­ва­ет гла­за.

      — Да, тош­нит, мать твою, — еле слыш­но от­ве­ча­ет он. — До­во­лен?

      — Нет, — Стив ка­ча­ет го­ло­вой и ста­вит чай­ник. — Ко­неч­но, нет.

      Най­дя в ящи­ке чис­тое по­ло­тен­це, он сма­чи­ва­ет его хо­лод­ной во­дой, скла­ды­ва­ет на ма­нер по­вяз­ки и кла­дет То­ни на лоб. Тот сно­ва пы­та­ет­ся про­тес­то­вать, но Стив пре­се­ка­ет это, под­ни­мая ру­ку ла­донью впе­ред:

      — Не спорь. Не­на­ви­деть ме­ня бу­дешь по­том, а сей­час в кои-то ве­ки де­лай то, что те­бе го­во­рят, и не ме­шай ока­зы­вать те­бе по­мощь!

      То­ни наг­раж­да­ет Сти­ва взгля­дом ис­под­лобья, но слу­ша­ет­ся — бо­лее то­го, сам при­дер­жи­ва­ет по­ло­тен­це ру­кой, что­бы оно не па­да­ло со лба. Стив в это вре­мя вык­лю­ча­ет чай­ник и за­ва­ри­ва­ет чер­ный чай.

      — Те­бе бы по­есть, — го­во­рит он. — Я сей­час до­де­лаю сэн­дви­чи.

      То­ни от­ри­ца­тель­но мо­та­ет го­ло­вой:

      — Нет. Бо­юсь бле­ва­нуть.

      — Лад­но, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Стив. — Еда по­дож­дет. Но слад­кий чай обя­за­те­лен. Да-да, я знаю, что ты во­об­ще-то пред­по­чи­та­ешь ко­фе, но сей­час ты бу­дешь пить чай.

      Стив на­ли­ва­ет чай в боль­шую круж­ку, до­бав­ля­ет нес­коль­ко ло­жек са­ха­ра и про­тя­ги­ва­ет круж­ку То­ни.

      — Да­вай, пей. По­вы­шай уро­вень глю­ко­зы в ор­га­низ­ме.

      — На стол пос­тавь, — хри­пит То­ни. — Я из рук не бе­ру. Мог бы уже и за­пом­нить.

      Стив за­ка­ты­ва­ет гла­за (гос­по­ди бо­же, да­же в та­ком сос­то­янии Старк умуд­ря­ет­ся ко­ман­до­вать), но прось­бу вы­пол­ня­ет.

      Ес­ли чай То­ни и от­вра­ти­те­лен, тот ни­как это­го не де­монс­три­ру­ет — дей­стви­тель­но слу­ша­ет­ся и мол­ча де­ла­ет, что ему ве­ле­ли. Сам Стив в это вре­мя са­дит­ся на дру­гой стул, сдви­га­ет его прак­ти­чес­ки вплот­ную к То­ни и ли­хо­ра­доч­но раз­мыш­ля­ет. То­ни сей­час ид­ти ку­да-то не в сос­то­янии — зна­чит, нуж­но вра­ча сю­да. Ком­му­ни­ка­то­ра у не­го с со­бой нет — что­бы поз­вать док­то­ра, при­дет­ся отой­ти, а это­го сей­час де­лать не сто­ит: в том слу­чае, ес­ли То­ни все-та­ки по­те­ря­ет соз­на­ние, нуж­но, что­бы его кто-то под­хва­тил и не дал раз­бить при па­де­нии го­ло­ву.

      Ког­да чай за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, То­ни от­став­ля­ет круж­ку в сто­ро­ну и вып­рям­ля­ет спи­ну.

      — Все, от­пус­ти­ло ме­ня, — вор­чит он, уби­рая по­ло­тен­це со лба и вы­ти­рая им ли­цо. — Хва­тит квох­тать на­до мной, как ку­ри­ца-на­сед­ка над цып­лен­ком.

      Хо­тя его ли­цо дей­стви­тель­но при­об­ре­ло бо­лее здо­ро­вый от­те­нок, Стив оп­ти­миз­ма не раз­де­ля­ет.

      — Да­же не на­дей­ся от ме­ня от­де­лать­ся. По край­ней ме­ре, по­ка я не сдам те­бя с рук на ру­ки вра­чу.

      То­ни мо­та­ет го­ло­вой:

      — Нет-нет, на­хер вра­чей. Я толь­ко се­год­ня из ме­дот­се­ка сбе­жал, воз­вра­щать­ся ту­да не хо­чу. Рас­слабь­ся, Кэп, ни­че­го страш­но­го не про­изош­ло. Это прос­то по­боч­ки от мор­фи­на, ни­че­го но­во­го, та­кое со мной уже слу­ча­лось, всег­да про­хо­ди­ло са­мо.

      Учи­ты­вая ра­не­ние, ко­то­рое То­ни по­лу­чил на Ти­та­не, со­вер­шен­но не­уди­ви­тель­но, что ему да­ли нар­ко­ти­чес­кое обез­бо­ли­ва­ющее. Од­на­ко Сти­ва нас­то­ра­жи­ва­ет тот факт, что, ока­зы­ва­ет­ся, та­кое с ним уже не пер­вый раз.

      — Ког­да ты при­ни­мал мор­фин рань­ше? По­че­му? — встре­во­жен­но спра­ши­ва­ет он. 

      То­ни в от­вет за­ка­ты­ва­ет гла­за:

      — Я же про­сил, не изоб­ра­жай ма­моч­ку.

      Стив за­мол­ка­ет, по­ни­мая, что боль­ше­го он от То­ни сей­час не добь­ет­ся.

      — Лад­но, — го­во­рит он пос­ле не­боль­шой па­узы. — Где твоя ком­на­та? Я про­во­жу те­бя.

      — Хер с то­бой, про­во­жай. Вто­рой этаж, нап­ра­во по ко­ри­до­ру, — от­ве­ча­ет То­ни и под­ни­ма­ет­ся со сту­ла. И да­же не воз­ра­жа­ет, ког­да Стив ос­то­рож­но при­дер­жи­ва­ет его за пле­чи, дер­жась по­за­ди на рас­сто­янии ша­га.

***

      Дой­дя до кро­ва­ти, То­ни в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле па­да­ет на нее и с об­лег­че­ни­ем вы­ды­ха­ет. Стив прис­таль­но изу­ча­ет его ли­цо: не та­кое блед­ное, как из­на­чаль­но, но до здо­ро­во­го от­тен­ка еще да­ле­ко.

      — Так на чем мы ос­та­но­ви­лись, Кэп? — ти­хо спра­ши­ва­ет То­ни. — Ка­жет­ся, на тво­ем лю­би­мом Бар­нсе?

      — То­ни, — про­из­но­сит Стив со всем от­ча­яни­ем, на ко­то­рое спо­со­бен. — Да­вай не сей­час. Про­дол­жим этот раз­го­вор, ког­да те­бе бу­дет…

      — Нет, Род­жерс, мы про­дол­жим сей­час, по­ка я об­дол­бан мор­фи­ном и в сос­то­янии те­бя вы­но­сить. Так вот, нас­чет Бар­нса. Зна­ешь, ес­ли бы он не от­ки­нул­ся и был бы сей­час здесь, ду­маю, я бы сно­ва ему вре­зал. Но все же за два го­да я на­шел вре­мя по­ду­мать, и, пред­ставь се­бе, мне да­же ста­ло его жаль. Так что мо­жешь не тру­дить­ся вы­дав­ли­вать из се­бя слез­ли­вые ре­чи о том, что твой Ба­ки не ви­но­ват, что он и Зим­ний Сол­дат — это не од­но и то же, что он был все­го лишь ору­ди­ем ГИД­Ры и да­лее по спис­ку — я и сам все это по­ни­маю. И воп­ро­сы у ме­ня, не по­ве­ришь, вов­се не к Бар­нсу — воп­ро­сы у ме­ня к те­бе.

      Проб­леск ли­ко­ва­ния пос­ле слов То­ни о жа­лос­ти мер­кнет, ед­ва по­явив­шись, и Сти­ву ка­жет­ся, буд­то он фи­зи­чес­ки умень­шил­ся в раз­ме­рах, прев­ра­тил­ся в пес­чин­ку. То­ни тем вре­ме­нем про­дол­жа­ет:

      — Те­бе, в от­ли­чие от Бар­нса, моз­ги ник­то не про­мы­вал. Ты ре­шил скрыть от ме­ня прав­ду о смер­ти ро­ди­те­лей ис­клю­чи­тель­но доб­ро­воль­но — о смер­ти Го­вар­да, мать твою, Стар­ка, ко­то­рый вро­де как был тво­им дру­гом! По край­ней ме­ре, сам Го­вард трын­дел мне о ва­шей невъ­ебен­ной друж­бе прос­то не за­ты­ка­ясь, я слу­шал охе­ри­тель­ные ис­то­рии про Ка­пи­та­на Аме­ри­ку все свое детс­тво! Ты го­да­ми врал мне, Род­жерс. Ты сра­жал­ся со мной бок о бок, жил со мной под од­ной кры­шей, смот­рел мне в гла­за — и мол­чал. Так от­веть мне на воп­рос, Род­жерс — по­че­му?

      Стив си­дит в не­удоб­ной по­зе, на са­мом краю кро­ва­ти, но да­же не пы­та­ет­ся по­ме­нять по­ло­же­ние, ви­ди­мо, счи­тая, что не име­ет на это пра­ва. Он изу­ча­ет взгля­дом аф­ри­кан­ский узор на пок­ры­ва­ле, и под­нять гла­за на То­ни ка­жет­ся ему не­по­силь­ной за­да­чей. На­ко­нец он на­би­ра­ет в лег­кие воз­дух и ре­ша­ет­ся.

      — То­ни, — вы­ды­ха­ет он, — мне прав­да очень, очень…

      За­кон­чить фра­зу он не ус­пе­ва­ет: То­ни прак­ти­чес­ки мол­ни­енос­но выб­ра­сы­ва­ет ру­ку впе­ред и за­ты­ка­ет ему рот. Гла­за Сти­ва рас­ши­ря­ют­ся от удив­ле­ния.

      — Нет-нет-нет, — го­во­рит То­ни, не уби­рая ру­ки, — да­же не пы­тай­ся рас­ска­зы­вать о том, как те­бе жаль. За­сунь это сло­воб­лу­дие се­бе в зад­ни­цу и да­вай-ка по су­щес­тву. Я за­дал впол­не кон­крет­ный воп­рос, Род­жерс: по­че­му? Я знаю, мы с са­мо­го на­ча­ла ки­да­лись друг на дру­га, как кош­ка с со­ба­кой, что, в об­щем-то, не­уди­ви­тель­но — сам зна­ешь, я тот еще му­дак, — но та­кой под­ста­вы да­же я не зас­лу­жи­вал.

      То­ни уби­ра­ет ру­ку, но Стив, по-преж­не­му оша­ра­шен­но гля­дя на не­го, ед­ва за­ме­ча­ет это­. Он бук­валь­но фи­зи­чес­ки ощу­ща­ет ви­та­ющее в воз­ду­хе нап­ря­же­ние, а еще — боль за То­ни: да­же сей­час, пря­мым тек­стом об­ви­няя Сти­ва, он об­ви­ня­ет, об­зы­вая му­даком, еще и се­бя.

      — Пом­нишь, ты как-то ска­зал мне, что не ве­ришь лю­дям без де­мо­нов, а я от­ве­тил, что ты прос­то не ви­дел мо­их? — спра­ши­ва­ет Стив сры­ва­ющим­ся го­ло­сом. — Что ж… вот ты их и уви­дел. Но, То­ни, я ни­ког­да не хо­тел при­чи­нять те­бе боль. Мо­жешь не ве­рить мне, но… это прав­да так. Не бу­ду скры­вать, пер­вым де­лом я, ког­да по­нял, что это был Ба­ки, дей­стви­тель­но по­ду­мал о нем — о том, что ты убь­ешь его, ес­ли то­же уз­на­ешь, — но воп­рос был не толь­ко в этом. Я прос­то… Я не знал, как ска­зать те­бе, То­ни. Ты всег­да был та­ким... по­зи­тив­ным, от те­бя ве­яло энер­ги­ей, ко­то­рой ты пи­тал ко­ман­ду, и прос­то по­дой­ти к те­бе и ска­зать что-то вро­де: «Хей, я тут уз­нал, кто убил тво­их ро­ди­те­лей, хо­чешь пос­лу­шать?» — ка­за­лось мне ди­ким. Я ду­мал, ты за столь­ко лет… пе­ре­жил это — нас­коль­ко, ко­неч­но, во­об­ще мож­но пе­ре­жить смерть ро­ди­те­лей. И я не знал, что те­бя все эти го­ды му­чи­ло чувс­тво ви­ны, за­пись пре­зен­та­ции тво­ей прог­рам­мы «МОРГ» я пос­мот­рел уже пос­ле… все­го. Так что… я не хо­тел де­лать те­бе боль­но, от­кры­вая прав­ду. А в ито­ге сде­лал боль­но, про­мол­чав. Я прос­то трус.

      — Ага, пом­ню, — бор­мо­чет То­ни. — Что-то по­доб­ное ты уже нес в пись­ме. Оно ме­ня очень по­ве­се­ли­ло, Род­жерс. Зна­ешь, на­пом­ни­ло мне со­би­ра­тель­ный об­раз ту­по­ва­то­го школь­ни­ка, ко­то­рый очень ста­рал­ся, но так ни­че­го и не по­нял.

      Стив тя­жело взды­ха­ет и не­реши­тель­но, ос­то­рож­но кла­дет паль­цы на за­пястье То­ни. Тот при­под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, смот­рит на их ру­ки ко­сым взгля­дом — но от­дер­нуть свою не пы­та­ет­ся.

      — Ког­да ты хе­ра­чил ме­ня щи­том, я очень ис­пу­гал­ся, — приз­на­ет­ся То­ни. — Выг­ля­дел ты дей­стви­тель­но жут­ко. Ты… мо­жешь от­ве­тить мне на воп­рос? — Стив ки­ва­ет. — Ес­ли бы я не уда­лил из гру­ди шрап­нель и ре­ак­тор по-преж­не­му не да­вал бы ей прот­кнуть мое сер­дце, тог­да ты бы то­же раз­бил его?

      Стив сжи­ма­ет зу­бы и не­воль­но уве­ли­чи­ва­ет хват­ку на за­пястье То­ни. Этот воп­рос при­чи­нил ему прак­ти­чес­ки фи­зи­чес­кую боль.

      — То есть: убил бы я те­бя? — уточ­ня­ет Стив пос­ле рва­но­го вы­до­ха. — За ко­го ты ме­ня при­ни­ма­ешь?

      Оба мол­ча смот­рят друг на дру­га. То­ни раз­во­ра­чи­ва­ет ла­донь так, что­бы то­же ка­сать­ся за­пястья Сти­ва, и кла­дет паль­цы на пуль­си­ру­ющую жил­ку. А Сти­ву — и от воп­ро­са То­ни, и по­чему-то от это­го жес­та — ста­новит­ся слож­но ды­шать.

      — Нет, — он от­ча­ян­но мо­та­ет го­ло­вой. — Нет, То­ни, ко­неч­но, не убил бы. Я за­щи­щал Ба­ки, по­то­му что он мой друг, по­то­му что рань­ше он всег­да за­щи­щал ме­ня, а те­перь при­шел мой че­ред, но ты… ты мой друг то­же.

      — Тог­да от че­го ты за­щи­щал ме­ня?

      Да уж, за­да­вать воп­ро­сы То­ни уме­ет мас­тер­ски — каж­дый бь­ет пря­ми­ком в сер­дце.

      — От те­бя са­мо­го, — шеп­чет Стив, и на гла­за на­вора­чива­ют­ся сле­зы. — Ты бы не прос­тил се­бе, ес­ли бы все-та­ки убил его.

      То­ни ти­хо и горь­ко сме­ет­ся:

      — Ты прав, Род­жерс. Да­же тог­да я где-то в глу­би­не ду­ши не хо­тел, что­бы его кровь бы­ла на мо­их ру­ках, я ведь не… бил его нас­мерть. Но не­на­ро­ком мог и грох­нуть — так что, на­вер­ное, хо­ро­шо, что ты встал меж­ду на­ми, гре­ба­ный ты Ка­пи­тан Аме­ри­ка.

      — Прос­ти ме­ня, — про­сит Стив, сми­рен­но опус­тив го­ло­ву и заж­му­рив гла­за. — По­жа­луй­ста, прос­ти ме­ня, То­ни. Мо­жет, не сей­час, но… хо­тя бы ког­да-ни­будь.

      То­ни мол­чит, и мол­чит до­воль­но дол­го. Стив чувс­тву­ет паль­ца­ми, как ус­ко­ря­ет­ся чу­жой пульс; ему ка­жет­ся, что эта нап­ря­жен­ная ти­ши­на ни­ког­да не за­кон­чит­ся, но То­ни все-та­ки за­го­ва­ри­ва­ет:

      — Нас­чет Ван­ды. Я за­пер ее толь­ко ра­ди ее же бе­зо­пас­нос­ти. Я-то знаю, что, нес­мот­ря на всю хер­ню, она бы­ла неп­ло­хой, ина­че Виж не втрес­кал­ся бы в нее, но вот для ос­таль­ных она ос­та­ва­лась нес­та­биль­ной ма­ло­лет­кой без аме­ри­кан­ско­го граж­данс­тва, ко­то­рая в прош­лом доб­ро­воль­но сот­руд­ни­ча­ла с ГИД­Рой. Ты во­об­ще в кур­се, что на­ча­лось в СМИ пос­ле про­ва­ла в Ла­го­се?

      — Ко­неч­но. Вспом­ни сам — Росс, ког­да под­со­вы­вал до­го­вор, был весь­ма крас­но­ре­чив.

      — Да к чер­тям Рос­са и его крас­но­ре­чие. Ты сам-то гуг­лил, что тог­да го­во­ри­ли о Мсти­те­лях и Ван­де в час­тнос­ти?

      — Ну… Я пос­мот­рел один раз часть ре­пор­та­жа, вмес­те с Ван­дой, кста­ти. Мы вык­лю­чи­ли те­ле­ви­зор прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу же.

      — Сти­ви, лю­ди со­би­ра­лись на ули­цах с пла­ка­та­ми «Сжечь ведь­му», Ван­ду не­на­ви­де­ли на­рав­не с тво­ей заз­но­бой Бар­нсом, а это охе­реть ка­кой по­ка­за­тель. Ес­ли бы она выш­ла на ули­цу и нат­кну­лась на обе­зу­мев­шую тол­пу, ее бы ре­аль­но уби­ли, да­же будь ря­дом с ней Ви­жен. А ес­ли бы она и от­би­лась, то это сно­ва бы бы­ли жер­твы, и… все ста­ло бы еще ху­же. Хо­тя… все и так ста­ло ху­же.

      То­ни на се­кун­ду прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за и поп­рав­ля­ет по­душ­ку, на­ко­нец рас­це­пив их ру­ки. Стив под­но­сит ос­во­бо­див­ше­еся за­пястье к ли­цу и слег­ка улы­ба­ет­ся.

      — Мне нуж­но по­ду­мать, Кэп. — То­ни под­тя­ги­ва­ет к се­бе ко­ле­ни. — Над всем этим. И же­ла­тель­но, что­бы твоя фи­зи­оно­мия в это вре­мя не ма­ячи­ла у ме­ня пе­ред гла­за­ми.

      Стив твер­до ка­ча­ет го­ло­вой:

      — Я по­ни­маю твое же­ла­ние от­де­лать­ся от ме­ня, но од­но­му те­бе сей­час луч­ше не ос­та­вать­ся. Вы­би­рай: или я, или врач.

      — Хре­нов ты шан­та­жист, — То­ни кри­во ус­ме­ха­ет­ся. — Лад­но, я вы­би­раю тре­тий ва­ри­ант — Ро­уди.

      Стив не осо­бо до­во­лен, но вы­нуж­ден приз­нать, что это вы­ход.

      — Ро­уди… Хо­ро­шо. Зво­ни ему.

***

      Ска­зать, что Ро­удс пу­га­ет­ся — не ска­зать ни­че­го. Ед­ва ус­лы­шав, что То­ни на кух­не ста­ло не­хо­ро­шо, он тре­бу­ет, что­бы тот пе­ре­дал стар­кфон Сти­ву, а за­тем на­чи­на­ет уз­на­вать все нас­толь­ко под­роб­но, нас­коль­ко воз­мож­но. И хо­тя Стив убеж­да­ет его, что ру­мя­нец поч­ти вос­ста­но­вил­ся, что пульс в нор­ме и что То­ни во­об­ще на сер­дце не жа­ло­вал­ся (с че­го вдруг та­кой воп­рос?), тот не ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся окон­ча­тель­но.

      Ро­удс при­хо­дит быс­тро, спо­кой­ный и взвин­чен­ный од­нов­ре­мен­но, с то­но­мет­ром и ка­ки­ми-то таб­лет­ка­ми в ру­ках; Стив ре­ша­ет не ис­пы­ты­вать чу­жое тер­пе­ние и ос­тав­ля­ет их вдво­ем. Что ж, се­год­ня в лю­бом слу­чае по­явил­ся очень хо­ро­ший прог­ресс: они с То­ни раз­го­ва­ри­ва­ли о дей­стви­тель­но важ­ных ве­щах и, что не­ма­ло­важ­но, слы­ша­ли друг дру­га. Стив на­ко­нец-то поп­ро­сил про­ще­ния вжи­вую, как дав­но хо­тел, а То­ни выс­лу­шал его и да­же сам объ­яс­нил не­ко­то­рые свои дей­ствия. Бо­лее то­го, ког­да Стив дот­ра­ги­вал­ся до не­го, тот не был про­тив, и это ра­ду­ет так же, как и все ос­таль­ное.

      Стив воз­вра­ща­ет­ся на кух­ню, за­кан­чи­ва­ет при­го­тов­ле­ние сэн­дви­чей (уди­ви­тель­но, что за вре­мя его от­сутс­твия их ник­то не тро­нул) и съ­еда­ет по­ло­ви­ну. Вто­рую по­ло­ви­ну он ос­тав­ля­ет для То­ни, ре­шив за­нес­ти ее ему пря­мо сей­час: все-та­ки есть он ско­ро за­хо­чет, при­го­то­вить сэн­дви­чи поп­ро­сил сам, и к то­му же это от­лич­ный пред­лог сно­ва заг­ля­нуть, не рис­куя по­ка­зать­ся на­вяз­чи­вым.

      Вер­нув­шись, Стив ос­то­рож­но сту­чит и при­от­кры­ва­ет дверь. Ро­удс обо­ра­чи­ва­ет­ся на стук, прик­ла­ды­ва­ет па­лец ко рту и ука­зы­ва­ет на уже ус­пев­ше­го зад­ре­мать То­ни. Стив по­ни­ма­юще ки­ва­ет и про­тя­ги­ва­ет та­рел­ку с сэн­дви­ча­ми; Ро­удс, жес­та­ми вы­ра­зив приз­на­тель­ность, за­би­ра­ет ее и ста­вит на прик­ро­ват­ную тум­боч­ку, а за­тем вы­хо­дит из ком­на­ты, вы­нуж­дая Сти­ва отой­ти на па­ру ша­гов на­зад.

      — Те­бе нуж­но бы­ло ска­зать мне сра­зу же, — го­во­рит Ро­удс ти­хим и в то же вре­мя твер­дым го­ло­сом. — Но все рав­но спа­си­бо.

      — То­ни ска­зал, что это из-за мор­фи­на, — Стив оп­рав­ды­ва­ет­ся, вмес­те с этим на­де­ясь ус­лы­шать от Ро­уд­са бо­лее под­роб­ную ин­фор­ма­цию. — Что он не пер­вый раз так ре­аги­ру­ет на мор­фин и рань­ше все про­хо­ди­ло са­мо.

      — Да, пос­ле ин­фар­кта То­ни до­воль­но дол­го при­ни­мал мор­фин, доль­ше, чем нуж­но бы­ло, — Ро­удс прон­зи­тель­но смот­рит на Сти­ва. — Нес­мот­ря на по­боч­ки, ему нра­вил­ся эф­фект. Ког­да он прек­ра­тил, син­дром от­ме­ны был жут­ким…

      — Пос­ле ин­фар­кта? — пе­ре­би­ва­ет по­хо­ло­дев­ший от стра­ха Стив. — У не­го был ин­фаркт? Ког­да?

      Ро­удс нап­ря­жен­но скла­ды­ва­ет гу­бы в ров­ную ли­нию:

      — Че­рез два ме­ся­ца пос­ле Си­би­ри.

      Стив от­ша­ты­ва­ет­ся, прис­ло­ня­ет­ся спи­ной к сте­не и зак­ры­ва­ет ли­цо ру­ка­ми. Ему ка­жет­ся, что в лег­ких рез­ко за­кон­чил­ся воз­дух, и он пы­та­ет­ся сде­лать глу­бо­кий вдох, но по­пыт­ка про­ва­ли­ва­ет­ся. Слов для от­ве­та он не на­хо­дит, но Ро­удс, ка­жет­ся, это­го и не ждет.

      — То­ни ра­бо­тал над мо­ими эк­зос­ке­ле­та­ми прак­ти­чес­ки круг­лы­ми сут­ка­ми, — рас­ска­зы­ва­ет Ро­удс. — Ви­нил се­бя в том, что не ус­пел тог­да, в а­эро­пор­ту, под­хва­тить ме­ня, хо­тел, что­бы я пос­ко­рее встал на но­ги. Я то­же это­го хо­тел: сам зна­ешь, Кэп, я во­ен­ный, а во­ен­ный не мо­жет быть ин­ва­ли­дом. К то­му же То­ни всег­да за­го­нял се­бя ра­бо­той, ког­да хо­тел от­влечь­ся от бо­ли, а тут ему и рас­кол Мсти­те­лей, и ва­ши с ним лич­ные… ска­жем так, де­ла, и Пеп­пер уш­ла от не­го не­за­дол­го до, так что я да­же не пы­тал­ся нас­то­ять, что­бы он сба­вил обо­ро­ты и дал се­бе от­дох­нуть — ре­шил, что у не­го есть пра­во не­на­дол­го сбе­жать от дей­стви­тель­нос­ти, за­нять­ся лю­би­мым де­лом и тем са­мым ре­шить мою проб­ле­му. На­ко­нец он внес пос­лед­нюю прав­ку, мы про­ве­ли все тес­ты, эк­зос­ке­ле­ты по­лу­чи­лись пре­вос­ход­ны­ми, и я счас­тли­вый уже хо­тел бы­ло уй­ти до­мой на сво­их дво­их, как бук­валь­но у две­рей ме­ня ос­та­но­ви­ла ПЯТ­НИ­ЦА. Ска­за­ла, что у То­ни пло­хо с сер­дцем и что она уже выз­ва­ла ско­рую, а мне нуж­но вер­нуть­ся, что­бы ока­зать пер­вую по­мощь. Са­мо со­бой, я вер­нул­ся — и прос­то охе­рел. Он еле сто­ит, дер­жит­ся за грудь, но про­дол­жа­ет ут­вер­ждать, что с ним все хо­ро­шо и что я мо­гу ид­ти на­хер! Ти­пич­ный То­ни, мать его, Старк. Я зас­та­вил его лечь, дал ему нит­рог­ли­це­рин, ас­пи­рин… Вов­ре­мя, по­то­му что прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу пос­ле это­го он по­те­рял соз­на­ние. А по­том, уже в ма­ши­не ско­рой по­мо­щи, у не­го ос­та­но­ви­лось сер­дце, и гре­ба­ных две ми­ну­ты я ду­мал, что по­те­рял его. В об­щем, от­ка­ча­ли его, и хва­ла не­бе­сам, что ПЯТ­НИ­ЦА вов­ре­мя рас­поз­на­ла уг­ро­зу жиз­ни и на­ру­ши­ла его пря­мой при­каз не лезть в это де­ло. По­то­му что, как вы­яс­ни­лось по­том, у не­го и рань­ше бы­ли бо­ли в гру­ди, но этот му­дак прос­то за­ки­ды­вал­ся нит­рог­ли­це­ри­ном и за­би­вал хер! Пол­ный пиз­дец.

      Стив мол­ча слу­ша­ет, и с каж­дым сло­вом Ро­уд­са им все боль­ше зав­ла­де­ва­ет бо­лез­нен­ная опус­то­шен­ность. И сно­ва в го­ло­ве на­ба­том сту­чит «То­ни­то­ни­то­ни», сно­ва сме­ши­ва­ют­ся злость на это­го са­мо­убий­ствен­но­го иди­ота и страх его по­те­рять. А еще — чувс­тво ви­ны и не­на­висть к са­мо­му се­бе: у То­ни бы­ли проб­ле­мы с сер­дцем, а он, ту­пи­ца, в грудь его бил…

      — Ты не ви­но­ват, Кэп, — Ро­удс буд­то бы чи­та­ет его мыс­ли. — Этот чу­дик всег­да от­но­сил­ся к сво­ему здо­ровью лег­ко­мыс­лен­но и скры­вал свои проб­ле­мы. Ког­да еще до Мсти­те­лей он уми­рал от пал­ла­дия, он ведь то­же ни­ко­му ни­че­го не го­во­рил — ни мне, ни Пеп­пер. Прос­то гло­тал вти­ха­ря кок­тей­ли из иди­от­ско­го хло­ро­фил­ла, а ког­да по­нял, что это не по­мо­га­ет, на­чал тво­рить лю­тую херь, по­то­му что уми­рать — так с му­зы­кой. Го­во­рю же, ти­пич­ный То­ни Старк.

      — Это все рав­но не… ос­во­бож­да­ет ме­ня от от­ветс­твен­нос­ти, — вы­дав­ли­ва­ет из се­бя Стив. — Ес­ли бы не си­ту­ация с до­го­во­ром… И ес­ли бы не дра­ка в бун­ке­ре…

      — Кэп, ус­по­кой­ся. — Ро­удс хва­та­ет его за пред­плечье. — Как я уже ска­зал, ты не мог все­го это­го знать. И хо­тя в том, что ка­са­ет­ся до­го­во­ра, мы с то­бой ока­за­лись по раз­ные сто­ро­ны бар­ри­кад, я по­ни­маю, что у те­бя бы­ли свои при­чи­ны так пос­ту­пить, и То­ни то­же по­ни­ма­ет, как бы он это ни от­ри­цал. Ина­че он бы не дал Ро­ма­но­вой сбе­жать, хо­тя пос­ле ее по­ве­де­ния в Лей­пци­ге до­ве­рия к ней у не­го не бы­ло ни на й­оту, не пос­лал бы к хе­рам Рос­са, ког­да ты взла­мы­вал РАФТ, и по­том не вы­ду­мы­вал бы пред­ло­ги, что­бы не вы­пол­нять свои обя­за­тель­ства по до­го­во­ру и не ра­зыс­ки­вать вас по все­му све­ту.

      — Я из­ви­нил­ся пе­ред ним. Толь­ко что, — приз­на­ет­ся Стив. — И он ска­зал, что по­ду­ма­ет.

      Ро­удс удив­лен­но прис­вис­ты­ва­ет.

      — На­до же, твои де­ла еще луч­ше, чем я ду­мал! Не бу­ду от­ри­цать, Кэп, ты сде­лал ему очень боль­но, скрыв прав­ду о смер­ти его ро­ди­те­лей, но он бли­зок к то­му, что­бы прос­тить те­бя — ес­ли уже не прос­тил.

      Сти­ву не­че­го на это от­ве­тить. Он по­ни­ма­ет, что Ро­удс, мо­жет, и не злит­ся на не­го, но все рав­но от­но­сит­ся нас­то­ро­жен­но, и не ви­нит его за это.

      — Иди-ка в гос­ти­ную, Кэп, — го­во­рит Ро­удс. — Ду­маю, на­ши уже там. Ты им ну­жен. А я, мо­жет быть, по­дой­ду по­поз­же.

      — Не на­зы­вай ме­ня «Кэп», — про­сит Стив не­ожи­дан­но да­же для са­мо­го се­бя. — Я боль­ше не Ка­пи­тан Аме­ри­ка. Не пос­ле то­го, что слу­чи­лось два го­да на­зад. Не пос­ле Та­но­са. Прос­то Стив, лад­но?

      Ро­удс улы­ба­ет­ся ему и про­тя­ги­ва­ет ру­ку.

      — Хо­ро­шо, Стив.

      Тот то­же тя­нет свою ру­ку и улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.

***

      Стив вы­пол­ня­ет свое нег­лас­ное обе­ща­ние и не бес­по­ко­ит То­ни па­ру дней, да­вая то­му воз­мож­ность от­дох­нуть и прий­ти в се­бя. На тре­тий день, од­на­ко, он не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет: за­ва­ри­ва­ет эс­прес­со То­ни и лат­те се­бе и идет к не­му.

      — …что угод­но. По­обе­щай ей лю­бую по­мощь, — слы­шит Стив из-за две­ри. — День­ги, жилье, ра­бо­та, луч­шие вра­чи — все, что ей нуж­но.

      Стив ак­ку­рат­но сту­чит в дверь, от­кры­ва­ет ее и ви­дит То­ни, хо­дя­ще­го из уг­ла в угол и оче­вид­но раз­го­ва­ри­ва­юще­го с кем-то по стар­кфо­ну. Уви­дев гос­тя, он по­во­ра­чи­ва­ет го­ло­ву в его сто­ро­ну и ма­шет ру­кой, не прек­ра­щая при этом раз­го­вор. Стив в это вре­мя — вспом­нив, что То­ни из рук не бе­рет — ста­вит эс­прес­со на тум­боч­ку ря­дом с кро­ватью.

      — Я по­ни­маю, Пеп, я все прек­рас­но по­ни­маю, — уго­ва­ри­ва­ет То­ни. — Но чем за­кон­чи­лась моя по­пыт­ка по­го­во­рить с ней, ты са­ма зна­ешь, и имен­но ты как ник­то дру­гой всег­да по­ни­ма­ла, как вес­ти се­бя с людь­ми в та­ких си­ту­аци­ях. По­жа­луй­ста, ра­ди ме­ня. — Па­уза. — Ты луч­шая, Пеп­пер! Спа­си­бо. Поз­во­ни мне по­том.

      Сбро­сив вы­зов, То­ни шум­но втя­ги­ва­ет в се­бя воз­дух и уми­рот­во­рен­но сто­нет.

      — О-о-о, на­до же, ко­фе от Кэ­па! От­ме­чу этот день в ка­лен­да­ре крас­ным. — То­ни бе­рет в ру­ки свою чаш­ку и са­дит­ся на кро­вать. Стив за­ме­ча­ет, что он на­ко­нец при­дал сво­ей фир­мен­ной бо­род­ке при­выч­ную фор­му. — Ес­ли ты пы­та­ешь­ся та­ким об­ра­зом за­доб­рить ме­ня, то по­пыт­ка зас­чи­та­на. Од­на лож­ка са­ха­ра?

      — Да, од­на. Как ты?

      — В по­ряд­ке, — от­ве­ча­ет То­ни, слег­ка по­дув на чаш­ку. — По­жа­луй, мне сле­ду­ет поб­ла­го­да­рить те­бя: ду­маю, ес­ли б не ты, я бы все-та­ки от­клю­чил­ся и раз­бил баш­ку об пол, а это бы­ло бы нек­ста­ти.

      — Ты все еще при­ни­ма­ешь мор­фин? — Прос­то ска­зать «спа­сибо» Стив не мо­жет: язык не по­вора­чива­ет­ся. Не за что его бла­года­рить. То­ни неп­рав: ведь ес­ли бы не Стив, он бы, мо­жет, и упал в об­мо­рок нес­коль­ко дней на­зад, но за­то дву­мя го­дами ра­нее не схло­потал бы ин­фаркт.

      — Нет, пе­ре­шел на ке­то­ро­лак, ес­ли это те­бе о чем-то го­во­рит. Не на­ви­сай на­до мной, Род­жерс. Са­дись уже, раз при­шел. — То­ни хло­па­ет по кро­ва­ти ря­дом с со­бой. Стив са­дит­ся, но, не же­лая на­вя­зы­вать­ся, ос­тав­ля­ет меж­ду ни­ми не­боль­шое рас­сто­яние.

      — Ты с Пеп­пер Поттс сей­час раз­го­ва­ри­вал? Она жи­ва?

      — Ты по­ра­зи­тель­но до­гад­лив, Сти­ви, — То­ни ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. — Да, Пеп­пер жи­ва и здравс­тву­ет, хо­тя нас­чет пос­лед­не­го я не осо­бо уве­рен. В «Старк Ин­дас­трис» сей­час кро­меш­ный ад — ну еще бы, хре­но­ва ку­ча сот­руд­ни­ков рас­сы­па­лась! — да и дру­гих проб­лем хва­та­ет. Сей­час вот, нап­ри­мер, — То­ни мрач­не­ет и де­ла­ет не­боль­шую па­узу, — я поп­ро­сил Пеп съ­ез­дить к Мэй Пар­кер, тет­ке Па­уч­ка, ус­по­ко­ить ее хоть как-то. Мэй рвет и ме­чет, ког­да я сам ей поз­во­нил и по­пы­тал­ся объ­яс­нить, что во­об­ще про­изош­ло, она… об­ви­ни­ла во всем ме­ня. В том, что Пи­та боль­ше нет. Не то что­бы она бы­ла в этом неп­ра­ва, ко­неч­но…

      Ах да, Пи­тер Пар­кер, Че­ло­век-Па­ук — Ро­удс ведь го­во­рил, что он рас­сы­пал­ся на Ти­та­не. Стив пом­нит это­го бол­тли­во­го пар­ниш­ку из Квин­са, и, хо­тя его ли­ца без мас­ки он так и не уви­дел, сом­не­ний в том, что на То­ни тот смот­рел с обо­жа­ни­ем, не воз­ни­ка­ло. Да и сам То­ни во вре­мя той па­мят­ной дра­ки в а­эро­пор­ту очень силь­но бес­по­ко­ил­ся за пар­ня, был как буд­то при­вя­зан к не­му. Оче­вид­но, за про­шед­шие два го­да они сбли­зи­лись еще боль­ше.

      — Ты не ви­но­ват, — пос­пеш­но го­во­рит Стив. — Да­же не ду­май ина­че.

      То­ни с го­речью смот­рит на не­го:

      — Я дол­жен был от­пра­вить его об­рат­но на Зем­лю, не дать ему по­ле­теть со мной.

      Стив ка­ча­ет го­ло­вой:

      — Это ни­че­го бы не из­ме­ни­ло. Лю­ди ведь ис­чез­ли… про­из­воль­но. Это был бес­прис­трас­тный вы­бор, ес­ли мож­но так ска­зать. Зна­чит, по су­ти, не име­ло зна­че­ния, сра­жал­ся бы маль­чик на Ти­та­не или си­дел бы до­ма, он бы в лю­бом слу­чае… ис­чез, ес­ли так ре­ши­ла Пер­чат­ка. Ты не ви­но­ват, То­ни.

      То­ни в один при­сест прог­ла­ты­ва­ет пол­чаш­ки ко­фе. Стив ос­то­рож­но от­хле­бы­ва­ет свой лат­те.

      — У нас ведь поч­ти по­лу­чи­лось, зна­ешь? — го­лос То­ни зву­чит ти­хо, буд­то кто-то приг­лу­шил звук. — Я и Пит­ти. Мы поч­ти ста­щи­ли Пер­чат­ку с ру­ки это­го фи­оле­то­во­го уро­да, по­ка те­ле­пат­ка из Стра­жей Га­лак­ти­ки дер­жа­ла его соз­на­ние. Ос­та­ва­лось бук­валь­но чуть-чуть, но все ис­пор­тил Квилл, ли­дер Стра­жей. Он уз­нал, что Та­нос не­за­дол­го до это­го сво­ими ру­ка­ми убил его воз­люб­лен­ную, на­чать ме­те­лить его и тем са­мым сбил те­ле­пат­ке кон­цен­тра­цию. Та­нос очу­хал­ся и раз­нес нас по пол­ной прог­рам­ме. — То­ни сно­ва де­ла­ет гло­ток ко­фе. — Квилл при­ду­рок, блять. Хо­тя я вы­нуж­ден приз­нать, что по­ни­маю его. Очень слож­но дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках, ког­да ря­дом убий­ца близ­ко­го че­ло­ве­ка.

      Стив по­ни­ма­ет на­мек и сму­щен­но опус­ка­ет гла­за. Воз­вра­щать­ся к об­суж­де­нию бо­лез­нен­ных со­бы­тий страш­но, пусть да­же они оба — Стив в этом уве­рен — по­ни­ма­ют, что ра­но или поз­дно сде­лать это при­дет­ся. Хо­тя бы ра­ди то­го, что­бы на­ко­нец ос­та­вить все по­за­ди и жить даль­ше.

      — Да не гру­зись ты, Кэп, — То­ни пи­ха­ет его лок­тем в бок, и Стив от не­ожи­дан­нос­ти вздра­ги­ва­ет. — Че­го ты опять скук­сил­ся? Это ведь не в твой ого­род ка­мень, а в мой. Пом­нит­ся, я уже приз­нал, что мое ре­ше­ние на­пасть на Бар­нса бы­ло… х-мм... не сов­сем пра­виль­ным. Я прос­то был на эмо­ци­ях.

      — Ты не го­во­рил так, — за­ме­ча­ет Стив.

      — Я под­ра­зу­ме­вал!

      — Под­ра­зу­ме­вал? То­ни, я не умею чи­тать мыс­ли!

      — Это не моя проб­ле­ма! — дек­ла­ри­ру­ет То­ни аб­со­лют­но серь­ез­ным то­ном, но шаль­ные ис­кры в гла­зах не ос­тав­ля­ют сом­не­ний в том, что он все-та­ки шу­тит. И Стив сме­ет­ся — гром­ко, в го­лос, как не сме­ял­ся уже дав­но.

      То­ни до­пи­ва­ет ко­фе и от­став­ля­ет чаш­ку в сто­ро­ну.

      — Я ведь при­вя­зал­ся к па­ца­ну, зна­ешь, — го­во­рит он, по­серь­ез­нев. — Па­учок не зас­лу­жи­вал та­кой судь­бы. Он был та­ким чис­тым и на­ив­ным, ка­ким ни­ког­да не был я, и я бы не за­ду­мы­ва­ясь от­дал свою жизнь в об­мен на его, но мне, к со­жа­ле­нию, не да­ли та­ко­го вы­бо­ра. — То­ни сжи­ма­ет зу­бы, буд­то хо­чет ска­зать что-то еще, но, оче­вид­но, пе­ре­ду­мы­ва­ет. Стив ре­ша­ет не нас­та­ивать. — У ме­ня бы­ла иде­аль­ная бро­ня из на­но­час­тиц, Кэп, в ра­зы луч­ше тех, что я де­лал рань­ше, будь на мне в Си­би­ри она, ты бы хрен ме­ня одо­лел, но Та­нос… Блять, в дра­ке один на один он раз­ру­шил ее в счи­тан­ные ми­ну­ты. Я ис­поль­зо­вал на нем весь свой ар­се­нал, все, что толь­ко мог, но ед­ва его по­ца­ра­пал.

      — Мы бы­ли не луч­ше, — от­кли­ка­ет­ся Стив. — Из нас лишь Тор и, по­жа­луй, Ван­да мог­ли что-то про­ти­во­пос­та­вить Та­но­су, да и то, как ви­дишь, не по­лу­чи­лось. Тор вса­дил се­ки­ру ему в грудь по са­мый обух, а ему хоть бы что!

      — У нас прос­то не бы­ло шан­сов. Вер­нее, был один — на че­тыр­над­цать с лиш­ним мил­ли­онов. Имен­но столь­ко ва­ри­ан­тов бу­ду­ще­го прос­мот­рел Стрэндж пе­ред тем, как без­дар­но прос­рать Ка­мень Вре­ме­ни, и лишь в од­ном из этих ва­ри­ан­тов по­бе­ди­ли мы. Во всех ос­таль­ных так или ина­че по­бе­дил Та­нос. Прос­то пол­ный пиз­дец.

      Стив не от­ве­ча­ет. Лат­те уже окон­ча­тель­но ос­тыл, и до­пи­вать его он не име­ет же­ла­ния. Пос­та­вив свою чаш­ку ря­дом с пус­той чаш­кой То­ни, он смот­рит на ча­сы и по­ни­ма­ет: бли­зит­ся вре­мя уже став­ше­го тра­ди­ци­он­ным мол­ча­ли­во­го сбо­ри­ща. И То­ни, хо­тя он не по­се­щал его ни ра­зу, то­же это по­ни­ма­ет.

      — Все, Кэп, иди, — го­во­рит он. — А то ре­бя­та сна­ря­дят за то­бой по­ис­ко­вую эк­спе­ди­цию.

      Стив не хо­чет ухо­дить. Не сей­час, ког­да они с То­ни на­ко­нец-то ве­ли се­бя друг с дру­гом так, как и дол­жны вес­ти близ­кие лю­ди: под­дер­жи­ва­ли.

      — Пой­дем со мной, — с на­деж­дой пред­ла­га­ет Стив. — Ты ведь еще ни ра­зу не при­хо­дил.

      На­деж­да ожи­да­емо не оп­рав­ды­ва­ет­ся: То­ни лишь сме­ет­ся и ка­ча­ет го­ло­вой.

      — Нет, спа­си­бо. Вы со­би­ра­етесь вмес­те, по­то­му что вам так лег­че, ну а мне лег­че в оди­но­чес­тве. Ко­му на­до, при­хо­дит ко мне сам, да и я и так знаю, что с кем про­ис­хо­дит. Ро­уди взял на се­бя роль ма­моч­ки. Бен­нер пы­та­ет­ся по­нять, рад ли он ис­чез­но­ве­нию Хал­ка и мо­жет ли Халк ког­да-ни­будь вер­нуть­ся. Ро­ма­но­ва сно­ва кле­ит Бен­не­ра и на этот раз ус­пеш­но — ви­ди­мо, Брю­си боль­ше тя­нет на блон­ди­нок, чем на ры­жих. Тор уби­ва­ет­ся по Ло­ки: он за­хо­дил ко мне и опи­сы­вал в крас­ках, как же он, ока­зы­ва­ет­ся, ви­но­ват пе­ред брат­цем, при­чем в та­ких вы­ра­же­ни­ях, буд­то это не брат, а хре­но­ва воз­люб­лен­ная. — На этом мо­мен­те Стив крас­не­ет, по­ни­мая, о чем То­ни умол­чал: зна­чит, его Тор то­же про­сил за­ко­пать то­пор вой­ны и пой­ти ему, Сти­ву, навс­тре­чу. — Енот толь­ко что не об­ли­зы­ва­ет то­ро­ву се­ки­ру, по­то­му что ру­ко­ять для нее по­жер­тво­вал рас­сы­пав­ший­ся па­цан-де­ре­во. Бар­тон в деп­рес­сии и ед­ва на­по­ми­на­ет се­бя преж­не­го, и мне дей­стви­тель­но его жаль, но по­мочь я ему ни­чем не мо­гу. А Не­бу­ле вы все до фо­на­ря, но при этом она трет­ся вок­руг ме­ня, по­то­му что ей ка­ко­го-то хе­ра от ме­ня на­до. Клас­сно, ко­неч­но, что она спас­ла мне жизнь, но че­го она хо­чет, я в ду­ше не ебу, кри­по­вая да­моч­ка. Всех пе­ре­чис­лил, ни­ко­го не за­был?

      Да уж, ос­ве­дом­лен То­ни дей­стви­тель­но под­роб­но, зна­ет боль­ше, чем сам Стив — да­же нес­мот­ря на то, что вряд ли пе­ре­се­кал­ся с Клин­том пос­ле со­бы­тий с до­го­во­ром и с Ра­ке­той ког­да-ли­бо в прин­ци­пе. Впро­чем, это же То­ни, че­му тут удив­лять­ся.

      — Лад­но, — го­во­рит Стив, пы­та­ясь скрыть ра­зо­ча­ро­ва­ние. — Но ес­ли ты пе­ре­ду­ма­ешь, мы бу­дем те­бе ра­ды. Я бу­ду те­бе рад.

      И ухо­дит, сжав на­пос­ле­док его паль­цы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Медицинские подробности взяты не с потолка, но едва ли соответствуют истине на все 100%, так что не рекомендую воспринимать описанное здесь как руководство к действию, лучше перепроверить


	3. Chapter 3

Стив так и не попросил Шури помочь ему с художественными принадлежностями, но она все равно помогла. Утром ему доставили графитовые карандаши разной жесткости — превосходные карандаши, просто очаровательные, — два ластика, жесткий и мягкий, и, конечно, прекрасный скетчбук с ватманами А5 внутри и Бруклином тридцатых годов на обложке. Стив раскрывает его, подносит к лицу, втягивает запах бумаги и ставит себе задачу: по возможности отблагодарить Шури. Эта девушка — просто золото.

Скетчи Стив всегда любил, так что ближе к закату он в на удивление приподнятом настроении выходит на улицу, в сад. Конечно, сердце Стива, как ни крути, всегда будет принадлежать Нью-Йорку и Бруклину в частности, однако и в вакандской природе, несомненно, найти вдохновение можно.

Облюбовав подходящее местечко, он садится прямо на траву и некоторое время просто наслаждается видом. Долго делать это он, однако, не может себе позволить: солнце снижается очень быстро, светотень меняется, и если промедлить, то можно не успеть запечатлеть статичную картинку, поэтому Стив открывает скетчбук и делает первые штрихи.

Мозг отключается практически полностью, и на протяжении какого-то времени — Стив не может сказать точно, на часы он ни разу не взглянул — он не думает абсолютно ни о чем, сконцентрировавшись лишь на движениях карандашей. Он практически не отрывает взгляда от бумаги, только сверяется с небом, делая поправки на постепенное снижение солнца, и доводит набросок до совершенства, так что даже несмотря на улучшенный сывороткой слух чужое присутствие рядом он замечает не сразу.

— Хей, Кэпскимо, — здоровается Тони.

Стив чуть вздрагивает, но быстро перенастраивается: он же все-таки солдат.

— Привет, — улыбается он в ответ. Даже ненавистное когда-то прозвище сейчас кажется ему милым. — Что, неужели и такой комнатный сыч, как ты, не устоял перед здешним закатом?

— Ну вот еще, — фыркает Тони. — Мне просто скучно. Отчаянно тоскую по своей мастерской и по роботам, даже по Дубине. А уж про ПЯТНИЦу я вообще молчу! Потрясающая девочка, она учится даже быстрее, чем ДЖАРВИС в свое время.

— О, просто признай, что ты соскучился по обслуге, которой можно пригрозить переписать протоколы или разобрать на металлолом, — беззлобно поддевает Стив.

Тони гордо кивает:

— В корень зришь, здоровяк. Ты закончил или планируешь и дальше просиживать здесь штаны?

Стив окидывает взглядом получившийся набросок. Конечно, он бы кое-что подправил, но если уж Тони сам хочет провести с ним время, это дорогого стоит, и упускать такую возможность Стив не собирается.

— Закончил, — твердо отвечает он и собирается закрыть скетчбук, но Тони буквально выхватывает его из рук. Тони Старк такой Тони Старк: свое личное пространство он чтит как святую святых, однако понятия чужого для него просто не существует.

— Ты же не берешь из рук, — замечает Стив.

— Иногда беру. Смотря чьи руки. Хм… Красиво, — выносит вердикт Тони после того, как осматривает набросок.

Стив терпеливо вздыхает.

— Тони, я знаю, что тебе не интересна природа, и ты вовсе не обязан делать вид, что это не так, только для того, чтобы поддержать разговор.

— Мне интересна не природа, а этот рисунок.

— Набросок, — машинально поправляет Стив. — И художественные работы, насколько я знаю, тоже в сферу твоих интересов не входят.

— Входят, если они твои. Может, ты наконец скажешь «спасибо за комплимент» или типа того? Или ты еще не закончил выпендриваться?

Стив смеется, и Тони, спустя мгновение, тоже. Этот разговор до боли напоминает те, что бывали у них до Альтрона: то же беззлобное подшучивание, те же неловкие попытки сказать друг другу что-то приятное.

— Думаю, выпендрежа на сегодня хватит, — улыбается Стив. — Пойдем.

Они молча идут рядом: Стив изучает взглядом небо, меняющее краски, а Тони больше сосредоточен на собственной тени. В этой прогулке есть что-то умиротворяющее, и Стив чувствует неясный порыв взять Тони за руку, но усилием воли гасит его.

— Почему я? — спрашивает он. — Почему не Роуди или Брюс?

Тони чуть медлит, прежде чем ответить:

— Роуди пора отдохнуть от меня, он и так постоянно возится со мной, как с малым дитем. А Брюси сейчас занят кое-чем другим.

— Наташей? — усмехается Стив.

— Нет, он в лаборатории с Шури. Мы думаем, что Вижена еще можно спасти. Особенно если Шури поможет, эта девчонка — гений! Почти как я.

Стив ликует:

— Это же просто потрясающе! Тони, я рад невероятно. Если Вижен вернется, будет здорово. Во время битвы был момент, когда противник почти добил меня, я уже попрощался с жизнью, но Вижен буквально в последний момент меня спас. Так что если бы не он, меня бы здесь сейчас не было.

— Виж — мой мальчик, — изрекает Тони, всем своим видом излучая гордость. — Да, мы думаем, что у него еще есть шанс. Брюс ведь уже рассказывал вам, что Вижен — это не только Камень Разума? Танос, конечно, очень грубо сработал, буквально полголовы парню снес, но если у нас получится восстановить нейронные связи…

Дальше Тони начинает сыпать малопонятными научными терминами, но Стив слушает его, не перебивая. Ему всегда нравился такой Тони Старк: увлеченный, знающий свое дело, излучающий энергию и заряжающий ею других. И хотя именно в подобном научно-творческом запале он в свое время создал Альтрона — это все-таки того стоит. В конце концов, Тони ведь делает масштабные вещи, а значит, и ошибки у него масштабные. Говарду тоже это было свойственно.

Память услужливо подкидывает Стиву образ Говарда Старка сороковых годов. Тогда он был энтузиастом без царя в голове, смельчаком и просто харизматичным парнем, но с возрастом, кажется, изменился к худшему. Иначе как могло случиться так, что родной сын называет его, за редчайшим исключением, только по имени и в принципе с трудом терпит любое упоминание о нем? Даже в Сибири Тони обвинил Баки: «Он убил мою маму». Об отце даже речи не было…

— … Земля вызывает Кэпскимо! Прием, прием!

Стив отбрасывает мысли о старшем Старке и обращает внимание на младшего, машущего ладонью перед его лицом.

— Извини, Тони. Задумался.

— Со мной настолько скучно? — Тони провокационно приподнимает бровь, и этот привычный жест вызывает у Стива умиление.

— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что это риторический вопрос, — улыбается он. — Неужели у Шури будет время помогать вам с Брюсом? После того, как Т'Чалла рассыпался…

— Скорее всего, она будет консультантом-теоретиком, потому что присутствовать в лаборатории регулярно действительно не сможет. Но она молода и полна энтузиазма, и для нее воскресить Вижена — личный вызов.

— Это Шури подарила мне скетчбук. Позаботилась… А я ведь ее даже не просил, представляешь?

— Хей, Стиви, да ты никак влюбился! И когда свадьба? Ты будешь вакандским принцем-консортом? Что, уже воодушевлен перспективой воспитывать маленьких мулатиков-суперсолдат?

— Да все б тебе опошлить! — Стив смеется и толкает Тони локтем в бок. Тот парирует:

— Даже не думал. Разве я сказал хоть одно пошлое слово? Сплошная романтика!

— Кстати о романтике, — Стив переводит тему, хотя от новой настроение почему-то резко портится. — Сам-то когда под венец? В прессе писали, что вы с Пеппер обручились.

Тони мрачно улыбается и чуть опускает голову.

— У такого раритета, как ты, и информация раритетная. Мы действительно были обручены, но… нет. Уже нет. Мы снова расстались, буквально вот на днях, и на этот раз, кажется, окончательно.

Стив легонько дотрагивается до его предплечья.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он.

— О, не стоит, — откликается Тони. — Пепс очень дорогой мне человек, мы решили сохранить нашу с ней дружбу, но, видишь ли… Когда я летел сюда с Титана, я сначала позвонил Роуди и только потом ей. И хотя она была очень рада, что я не рассыпался, мы продолжили наш разговор перед тем, как я отправился спасать Стрэнджа — она говорила, что устала постоянно за меня бояться и все такое… Но даже это не главное. Она сказала, что, когда все вокруг начали рассыпаться, она первым делом подумала не обо мне, а о Хэппи, и это открыло ей глаза. Что ж… вынужден признать, что я тоже первым делом подумал не о ней. Так что все справедливо.

Стив выдерживает небольшую паузу и спрашивает:

— Она испугалась за Хэппи и поняла, что любит его?

Тони кивает:

— Верно. А я для нее — что-то вроде непоседливого младшего брата, который вечно во что-то встревает. И я тоже, по сути, всегда любил ее как сестру.

— Но ведь… — Стив слегка запинается, но быстро подхватывает мысль. — Но ведь ты позвонил первым делом Роуди. Значит, ты подумал, о нас, о Мстителях, о тех, кого ты считал семьей даже после наших позорных разногласий…

— Можно и так сказать, — Тони снова кивает. — Моей семьей после битвы за Нью-Йорк действительно стали вы, и Пеппер сюда, к сожалению, не особо вписывается. Знаешь, каждый раз, когда мы с ней сходились после очередного расставания, это все казалось… искусственным и не слишком правильным. Особенно в последний раз, когда она вернулась ко мне после распада Мстителей.

Стив не выдерживает:

— До или после инфаркта? — и прикусывает язык.

Тони заметно мрачнеет, отворачивается и некоторое время молчит.

— После, — наконец отвечает он. — И узнал ты об этом явно не из прессы: я сделал все, чтобы журналисты не пронюхали. Ну и кто тебе проболтался, Роуди или Романова?

— Нат тоже знала? — непосредственно удивляется Стив и лишь спустя пару секунд понимает, что это выдало его с головой.

— Ясно. Значит, Роуди, — констатирует Тони. — Ничего, в общем-то, удивительного: он всегда строил из себя озабоченную моим здоровьем мамочку, и после того, как я чуть не отключился у тебя на глазах, он был просто обязан тебе все выложить. А Романова… Да, она знала. Я и сам был удивлен, когда пару дней назад она заявилась ко мне и спросила, как у меня сердцем сейчас. Что ж, эта чертовка знает все обо всех — пора уже привыкнуть. Но хранить секреты она умеет, так что пусть знает себе на здоровье.

Оба молчат. Настроение Стива становится еще более мрачным, и даже то, что сейчас Тони выглядит вполне здоровым, спасает мало. Стив все-таки поддается порыву и дотрагивается до чужой ладони; Тони смотрит на него удивленным косым взглядом, но не отдергивает руку и никак это не комментирует.

— А еще Роуди сказал, что ты прикрыл нас перед Россом, когда я освобождал ребят из РАФТа, — наконец выдавливает Стив. — И это несмотря на то, что у тебя был личный мотив засадить всех нас на долгие годы.

— Не прикрыл, а просто прикинулся идиотом и дал вам тем самым небольшую фору.

— Не суть. Это дорогого стоит. Спасибо.

Тони не отвечает.

Солнце меж тем окончательно садится, и Ваканду укутывает уютная темнота. Стив резко вспоминает о времени и смотрит на часы: остальные, как обычно, сидят в гостиной, причем уже довольно давно, и скоро начнут расходиться.

— Не хочешь присоединиться к ребятам? — интересуется Тони, останавливаясь и все-таки отстраняя руку. — Пока еще ты успеваешь застать большинство.

Стив отрицательно качает головой:

— Не сегодня. Думаю, они это переживут.

— Что, сгорел сарай — гори и хата?

— Нет, — в голове всплывают слова Тора о друзьях детства, Локи и внимании, — просто не хочу, уделяя время одним близким людям, забывать при этом о других.

— О, значит, я близкий?

Что ж, в умении провоцировать Тони не откажешь.

— Да, — твердо и даже жестко произносит Стив и, игнорируя собственное заполошно бьющееся сердце, делает к Тони пару шагов. Теперь они стоят практически вплотную друг к другу. — Мне кажется, за последние дни я неоднократно давал тебе это понять. Я устал воевать с тобой. Хватит. Больше не хочу.

— И чего же ты хочешь, Стив?

Собственное имя, сказанное голосом Тони, добивает его окончательно: не отстраненное или злое — зависит от контекста — «Роджерс», не нейтральное «Кэп», не снисходительное «Стиви» — а «Стив». В голове неожиданно появляется отчетливая картинка, недостающие куски пазла наконец становятся на свои места, и Стив делает самое естественное, что, как ему кажется, вообще можно сейчас сделать — кладет руки Тони на талию, наклоняется к нему и целует.

Тот резко замирает, будто кто-то нажал кнопку, отключающую движение, и не шевелится, пока Стив мягко накрывает его губы. Наконец Тони отстраняется, потрясенно смотрит широко открытыми глазами и впивается ногтями в ладони.

— Ты блядский мудак, Роджерс, — выдыхает он севшим голосом.

А затем обхватывает лицо Стива руками и целует его в ответ.

***

 

Стив помнит первые прикосновения — легкие, невесомые, словно ни один из них не был уверен в своем праве касаться друг друга. Помнит, как долго они не решались перейти от исключительно целомудренных поцелуев к более глубоким, но зато когда перешли — будто кто-то переключил рычаг, и им обоим просто снесло крышу.

Помнит, как они не могли оторваться друг от друга и поэтому потратили на небольшое расстояние от сада до спальни Стива (потому что она была ближе) целую вечность. Помнит, как он усилием воли спросил что-то вроде: «Ты точно хочешь?», — но Тони проигнорировал вопрос и велел ему заткнуться, и он подчинился.

Помнит, как он покрывал поцелуями каждый шрам на теле Тони — тот поначалу стеснялся их, а потом, закрыв глаза, наслаждался, и ему все было мало. Помнит, как он держал в своих ладонях загрубевшие от постоянной работы в мастерской ладони Тони, пока тот не переплел их пальцы. Помнит, как Тони прижимался губами к его бороде, а сам он гладил его спину.

Помнит, как он был осторожен в каждом прикосновении, пытаясь по возможности не тревожить заживающую рану Тони, но сам Тони плевал на нее с колокольни и утверждал, что он не хрустальный. Помнит волнение и собственную неуверенность в себе, словно он превратился обратно в тощего астматика. Помнит, как в какой-то момент Тони отвернулся, но он развернул его обратно, потому что хотел все время видеть его лицо. Помнит запах крема для рук, заменившего им смазку, помнит пот, лившийся градом с обоих, помнит, как он целовал плечи и ключицы Тони — а потом, видимо, уснул.

Стив помнит — но лучше бы забыл, потому что утром он проснулся один.

Нет, он знал, конечно, что раньше, еще до Афганистана, Тони совершенно не утруждал себя объяснениями с теми, к кем провел ночь, и поручал выпроваживать их Пеппер, но он и предположить не мог, что сам окажется на их месте. Никто из бывших Тони Старка не питал иллюзий, с самого начала понимая, что это просто секс (единственным исключением являлась Пеппер, с которой у него были серьезные отношения), но Стив, хотя и не претендовал на место Пеппер, все же надеялся, что ночь с ним хоть что-то значила.

Тони сбежал явно не потому, что Стив оказался плохим любовником: хотя мужчин у Стива раньше не было (да и женщин немного, весь его сексуальный опыт — это пара стыдных перепихов с девушками из подтанцовки во время войны и несколько свиданий с Шэрон уже в двадцать первом веке), он может положа руку на сердце сказать, что не облажался. Можно предположить, конечно, что Тони, когда у него прояснилась голова, испугался того, что они оба мужчины, но это если уж совсем притянуть за уши: во-первых, Тони как футурист и экспериментатор был бы определенно не против попробовать что-то новое, особенно теперь, когда он не связан обязательствами с Пеппер, а во-вторых — Стив точно знает, что у Тони были связи с мужчинами и раньше.

Это выяснилось, когда они где-то за год до Альтрона играли тогдашним составом команды в «Правду или действие»; Стив не горел желанием присоединяться к игре, но все же принял в ней участие, потому что на него и Тора, как на способных захмелеть только с дефицитного на Земле асгардского эля, легла обязанность следить, чтобы остальные по пьяни не наделали глупостей. И когда изрядно выпивший Тони выбрал правду и получил вопрос: «Ну про девушек мы все знаем, ты известный бабник, а с парнями-то было?», — он без предисловий велел ДЖАРВИСу включить видеозапись с какой-то вечеринки пятнадцатилетней давности, на которой он и какой-то манекенщик не просто целовались, а буквально вылизывали друг друга. После этого вопросы у всех отпали — за исключением Клинта, конечно.

— И откуда нам знать, что вы не просто друг друга лапали? — скептически поинтересовался он. — А даже если и трахались, то один раз не считается. Давай, засоси любого мужика здесь, докажи, что это была не разовая акция.

— Я выбрал не действие, а правду, Бартон, так что не дождешься. И если ты таким образом намекаешь, чтобы я засосал и потом трахнул тебя, то тебе не светит, сладкий, — парировал Тони, поиграв бровями.

Клинт изобразил вселенскую скорбь, но быстро вернул лицу привычное глумливое выражение.

— Трахнул меня? А, то есть с мужиками ты сверху?

— Нечестно, Бартон, это уже второй вопрос! — Тони пьяно хихикнул. — Но тебе, пупсик, так и быть, отвечу: я по-всякому. Я же мастер многозадачности.

— А с Роуди ты трахался? — спросил Клинт. Получив отрицательный ответ, протянул с какой-то надеждой: — Ну хотя бы дрочили друг другу?

— Мимо, Леголас! — засмеялся Тони. — Знаменитый Соколиный Глаз снова промазал! Теряешь форму, старик.

Брюс во время этой пикировки краснел и затыкал уши, Наташа молча слушала и усмехалась, Тор торжественно вещал, что у них в Асгарде однополые связи в порядке вещей и что он не понимает, почему мидгардцы сами усложняют себе жизнь, а Стив… Стив скрипел зубами и удивлялся самому себе. Гомофобом он никогда не был — уж кому как не ему знать, каково быть изгоем из-за своей инаковости, — так что собственная злоба стала для него большим сюрпризом. И только сейчас, несколько лет спустя, он наконец понимает: дело было в ревности.

В каждой перепалке с Тони — флирт. В каждом «Как же ты меня бесишь» — подавленное влечение. В каждом разборе полетов после миссий, где один из них как-то пострадал, — замаскированный страх потерять.

Стив берет в руки ту самую раскладушку — он знает, что Брюс вернул Тони парную — и набирает номер, но Старк не отвечает. После еще двух неотвеченных вызовов он сжимает кулаки и выходит из комнаты, решительно настроенный найти Старка и потребовать объяснений. Даже если из них двоих Стив единственный, для кого эта ночь что-то значит — пусть ему скажут это в лицо.

Дверь в спальню Старка оказывается незапертой, и самого Старка там нет — в отличие от телефона-раскладушки (что ж, теперь, по крайней мере, ясно, почему он не отвечал на звонки). Рассудив, что бегать в поисках по дворцу и близлежащей территории бессмысленно, Стив решает дожидаться здесь и, силой воли купировав беспорядочные мысли, ложится на кровать. Учитывая, что Старк даже не потрудился запереть дверь — он определенно скоро вернется.

Прогноз сбывается: Тони действительно возвращается буквально минут через пять, с чашкой кофе в руках. Увидев Стива, он изгибает бровь, ставит кофе рядом с кроватью, скрещивает руки на груди и враждебно интересуется:

— Какого хера, Кэп? Двойняшки-убивашки Бартон и Романова научили тебя взламывать здешние замки?

— Дверь была открыта.

— Я что, забыл ее закрыть? — Кажется, Тони действительно потрясен этим. Он резко моргает и щелкает пальцами, будто бы приводя себя в чувство. — Ладно, неважно. Это в любом случае не повод вламываться ко мне. Так какого хера?

— Этот вопрос я тебе хотел бы задать, — огрызается Стив, рывком садясь и скидывая ноги на пол. — Ничего объяснить не хочешь?

— А что, нужно?

Лицо Тони не выражает ни единой эмоции. Стив смотрит на него и замечает синяки под глазами — ясно, значит, ночью он так и не поспал. Может, потому так и рассеян.

— Представь себе, — отвечает Стив сквозь зубы. Затем встает и в два счета подходит к Тони практически вплотную.

Тони устало вздыхает:

— И что же ты хочешь услышать? Тебе нужен разбор полетов часа на два, как после миссий? Что ж, было классно — вот и весь разбор. Не вижу смысла рассусоливать дальше и устраивать драму.

У Стива начинают дрожать руки, он прячет их за спину и отводит взгляд в сторону. Слов для ответа нет — только опустошение и разочарование. Значит, Тони поступил с ним ровно так, как и с остальными своими бывшими, плейбоя исправит только могила.

Тони тем временем продолжает спокойно, даже дружелюбно:

— Не усложняй, Кэп. И давай без сожалений, это ничего не изменит. В конце концов, мы оба кончили, так что жалеть не о чем. Не знаю, учитывая творящийся вокруг пиздец, придется ли нам еще с тобой вместе работать, но обещаю, что если вдруг что, проблем не будет, ты можешь не… испытывать неловкости или вроде того.

Стив на секунду прикрывает глаза и находит в себе силы снова посмотреть на Тони. Тот на первый взгляд держится уверенно, но напряженная поза и какая-то непонятная эмоция в глазах выдают его нервозность.

— Я сожалею, — Стив горько усмехается, — но не о том, что между нами было, а о том, что для тебя это ничего не значит. И мне очень жаль, потому что у меня… действительно чувства к тебе, Тони. Я знаю, это не то, что ты хочешь слышать сейчас, раз сбежал от меня, но…

Пока Стив пытается поймать мысль, Тони расцепляет скрещенные на груди руки и кладет их в карманы. После небольшой паузы он смотрит на Стива с каким-то отчаянием и нарушает возникшую тишину:

— Ну нет, Стиви, нет же, себя только не обманывай. Ты просто чувствуешь себя виноватым передо мной и конвертируешь вину в романтику. Слушай, серьезно, ты мне ничего не должен. Я все еще немного злюсь на тебя, но это пройдет, можешь не беспокоиться.

Стив подходит к Тони еще ближе и решительно берет его за запястья.

— Ладно, — говорит он на рваном выдохе и слышит, как дрожит голос, — я тебя понял, и если ты хочешь сделать вид, что ничего не было, я подыграю тебе, но… Пожалуйста, — Стив перемещает ладони с запястий Тони на его щеки и прислоняется лбом к его лбу, — просто будь рядом. Я провел два года без тебя и безумно скучал, и если сейчас ты снова исчезнешь из моей жизни, я реально сойду с ума. Хочешь остаться просто друзьями — хорошо. Кем угодно. Но только не сбегай от меня, умоляю.

— И зачем тебе это? — еле слышно бормочет Тони, и его голос тоже дрожит. — Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы я был рядом?

Стив чуть отстраняется — так, чтобы видеть глаза — и приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке.

— Я люблю тебя, вот и все, — отвечает он — так легко, как будто говорил это ему уже тысячу раз — и улыбается еще шире.

Тони отшатывается и ошарашенно смотрит на Стива — прямо как вчера, после первого поцелуя.

— Т-ты дебил, Роджерс? — запинаясь, спрашивает он. — Или, может, мазохист? Я мудак и эгоцентрик, я много лет был известен как Торговец смертью и в прошлом я та еще блядь, не чета гребаному символу американской нации. И вообще, с чего вдруг тебя на мужиков-то потянуло? Ты раньше трахал Барнса, а теперь ищешь ему замену?

Упоминание Баки отдает глухой болью, но Стив игнорирует ее.

— Нет, Тони, мы с Баки были друг другу братьями, между нами никогда не было ни романтических чувств, ни секса. И нет, я не мазохист — наоборот, я хочу избежать боли, а больно мне будет, если в моей жизни не будет тебя. Тони, я не знаю, как тебе, но мне все это время было очень плохо без тебя, и я так больше не хочу. Повторюсь, если ты… не чувствуешь ко мне того же, я не буду настаивать и даже сделаю вид, что этой ночи не было, но сам буду помнить все и скучать по ней каждый день.

Тони резко застывает, будто кто-то выбил из него воздух, и Стиву на мгновение даже кажется, что тот забыл, как дышать. Наконец он отмирает, опускается, игнорируя кровать, на пол, прислоняется к стене и откидывает голову назад; Стив садится напротив и не отводит от него внимательного взгляда.

— Я тоже буду помнить, — глухо говорит Тони. — Эта ночь... была для меня всем, но продолжать — не лучший вариант, серьезно.

Стива накрывает волна облегчения: чувства взаимны, они оба друг другу небезразличны, и это главное, все остальное решаемо. Однако нужно, очевидно, прояснить детали.

— Почему?

— Мне почти пятьдесят, Стив.

— А мне сто. Что дальше?

— То, что ты хренов суперсолдат с ускоренной регенерацией, — рявкает Тони. — И семьдесят лет во льдах не считаются! Может, ты и родился сто лет назад, но ты все равно намного моложе меня и в ближайшие десятилетия явно не планируешь стареть, а я уже чувствую возраст, хотя знаю, что по мне не скажешь. И это даже не говоря о том, что я сердечник — Стив, чтоб ты знал, с инфарктом обычно долго не живут, особенно при моем образе жизни. Так что лучше не привязывайся ко мне, пока не поздно.

Стив понимает, что из-за сыворотки суперсолдата он действительно может пережить не обладающего крепким здоровьем Тони, но все же искренне уверен в том, что это маловероятно. Во-первых, несмотря на то, что Стива регулярно называют ископаемым, раритетом и прочими подобными словами, годы в двадцать первом веке, годы рядом с теми, кто двигал прогресс, подарили ему более чем оправданную веру в новые технологии и новые возможности для людей — и для Тони тоже. А во-вторых — они оба Мстители (и совершенно неважно, что команда распалась), воины, солдаты, и, скорее всего, для них обоих смерть от старости — непозволительная роскошь. Однако он понимает, что Тони не это сейчас хочет услышать.

— Поздно. Я давно уже привязался, и чтобы осознать это, мне нужно было потерять тебя на долгих два года. И если ненадолго допустить — хотя я не верю в это — тот вариант событий, о котором ты говоришь… Что ж, тогда мне нужно для нас все время мира, которое только возможно. И давай не будем тратить его зря.

Стив двигается таким образом, чтобы прислониться к Тони боком, и привлекает его к себе, оплетая вокруг него кольцо рук. Тот после небольшой паузы шумно выдыхает, тоже пододвигается ближе (хотя куда уж ближе: между ними, кажется, даже воздуху негде пройти) и неуверенно кладет голову Стиву на плечо.

— Когда ты уснул, я просто смотрел, как ты спишь, — признается Тони. — А потом подумал, что утром ты, когда увидишь, с кем проснулся, не обрадуешься, потому что ты всегда считал меня воплощением всех пороков, так что я… просто решил не мозолить тебе глаза и не заставлять тебя чувствовать себя неловко. А еще я боялся увидеть в твоих глазах сожаление, и когда я понял, что просто не смогу этого вынести, свалил нахер от греха подальше и понадеялся, что тебе хватит ума сделать вид, что ничего не было. А потом ты заявился ко мне в спальню, я увидел, как ты злишься, и решил, что это за то, что я… совратил тебя.

Стив чуть отстраняется, целомудренно целует уголок рта Тони и снова обнимает его:

— Это еще как посмотреть — кто из нас кого совратил. Знаешь, для гения ты бываешь порой на удивление туп.

***

 

Спустя некоторое время они перебираются с пола на кровать, и Стив гладит спину Тони, пока тот лежит у него на груди. Давно остывший недопитый кофе дарит чудесный аромат, тишина уютная и нарушать ее не хочется, однако Стив делает это уже неоднократно, потому что уверен: он должен сказать все, что чувствует, просто обязан это сделать прямо сейчас.

— Я не считаю тебя воплощением пороков, — говорит он, и уже в третий раз задремавший Тони снова просыпается. — Ты не Торговец смертью, потому что свернул производство оружия сразу же, как осознал последствия. И ты не эгоист, потому что ни один эгоист не вынес бы в космос ядерную ракету, будучи уверен, что это полет в один конец, ни один эгоист не ломал бы голову в поисках средства для непробиваемой защиты всего мира и ни один эгоист не мучился бы годами чувством вины за того, что иногда совершал ошибки. Ты ведь поэтому подписал Зоковианский договор? Из-за Альтрона?

— Да, Альтрон был одной из причин, — невнятно отвечает Тони. — Я создал массового убийцу, и прежде, чем мы остановили его, он унес десятки жизней. Стив, я не рассказывал тебе, но меня Ванда тоже успела загипнотизоровать — раньше, чем вас, еще когда мы искали скипетр Локи. Я видел, как на Землю хлынули инопланетные твари, а вы, Мстители, были мертвы, все вы. А ты перед тем, как умереть, сказал, что я мог вас спасти, но ничего не сделал. Впечатляющая была картинка. После нее мне как будто башню снесло.

— То есть ты создал Альтрона потому, что увидел умирающего меня? — пораженно выдыхает Стив.

Тони не отвечает, но Стив и без того знает ответ. Господи боже, с тех пор ведь прошел уже не один год, а он только сейчас понял истинные мотивы Тони и глубину его чувств к себе...

— Ты тоже был в моих кошмарах, — признается Стив. — Мне они почти не снятся, но в половине тех, что снились, ты умирал, а я не мог тебя спасти. Какие тебе еще нужны доказательства, что я действительно люблю тебя?

— Никаких. Я тоже люблю тебя, Кэпскимо, и тоже по тебе скучал. А теперь заткнись и дай мне поспать.

Стив невесомо целует Тони в макушку и замолкает, и тот вскоре засыпает, но ненадолго: он просыпается буквально минут через десять-пятнадцать — резко, будто кто-то окатил его водой — и тихо вскрикивает, вцепившись пальцами в рубашку Стива. Стив с мягким нажимом проводит рукой по его позвоночнику, и это нехитрое движение окончательно сбрасывает с Тони сон.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Стив. — Ты вымотан, но все равно не можешь спать. Давай, поделись со мной. Что ты видел сейчас? Таноса?

Тони невесело усмехается, поднимает голову и подтягивается на локтях к спинке кровати.

— И Таноса тоже. Но дело не столько в нем, сколько в самом факте того, что я выжил. Последние несколько лет я больше всего боялся увидеть, как остальные умирают, а я остаюсь в живых, и когда Танос использовал Перчатку, этот кошмар стал реальностью. И... это все из-за меня.

— Ну вот, опять ты винишь себя во всех грехах. В каком смысле из-за тебя?

— Да в прямом, Стив. Я должен был умереть на Титане. Танос после того, как проткнул меня, собирался уже меня добить, но вмешался Стрэндж и обменял Камень времени на мою жизнь, так что если бы не я, у Клинта сейчас была бы семья, а у тебя были бы Барнс и Уилсон. Теперь ты возненавидишь меня?

Это признание шокирует Стива, но совсем не так, как Тони ожидал. Снова крепко обняв его, Стив прижимается губами к его виску и утыкается носом в волосы.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Теперь я буду благодарен Стрэнджу за то, что он сохранил мне тебя.

— Стив, ты лучший, — облегченно выдыхает Тони. — Но остальным, пожалуйста, не рассказывай, я никому этого не говорил, даже Роуди: я и так чувствую себя последней сволочью, хотя это был даже не мой выбор, и я не хочу ощущать на себе еще и укоризненные взгляды других. Мне и Небулы хватает, которая как будто караулит меня и напоминает, как именно Танос получил Камень времени. Можно подумать, я и без нее, блять, не помню…

— Небула? — перебивает Стив. — То есть она не покинула Ваканду ради того, чтобы напоминать тебе… об обмене, устроенном Стрэнджем?

— Видимо, так, — фыркает Тони.

— А сам Стрэндж как объяснил это? Ты ведь не мог не спросить его.

— В том и дело, что никак. Сначала нес что-то про финальный раунд, будто смотрел на своих магических волнах хренову онлайн-трансляцию сражения в Ваканде, а буквально перед тем, как рассыпаться, позвал меня и сказал, что по-другому быть не мо…

Тони осекается на полуслове и рывком садится. С негромким стоном он скрещивает ноги, чуть опускает голову, буквально через мгновение снова подняв ее, и с радостным изумлением смотрит на Стива.

— Это победный вариант, — негромко и потрясенно произносит он.

Стив тоже садится и касается его плеча.

— Что значит «победный вариант», Тони? Поясни для тех, кто не так гениален, как ты.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что перед тем, как Танос явился на Титан, Стрэндж просмотрел четырнадцать с лишним миллионов вариантов развития событий, и во всех, кроме одного, мы проиграли — помнишь? — Стив кивает. — «По-другому не могло быть» — вот что он мне сказал. Он отдал Таносу Камень времени, потому что следовал единственному варианту, в котором победили мы, потому что по-другому нам Таноса не одолеть.

— Но ведь… Танос уже сделал, что хотел, — возражает Стив. — Щелкнул пальцами в Перчатке со всеми шестью Камнями, испепелил половину вселенной… Значит, если это действительно победный вариант и Стрэндж действовал в его пользу, исчезнувшая половина может каким-то образом вернуться?

Тони лихорадочно потирает виски.

— Получается, так. Я пока даже представить не могу, как это возможно, но очевидно, что победа над Таносом каким-то образом завязана на мне: как Железный Человек или как Тони Старк я должен сделать что-то, что позволит нам одолеть Таноса и откатить все назад. Стрэндж ведь сначала говорил мне и Паучку, что если ему придется выбирать между нами и Камнем, то он без сомнений пожертвует любым из нас, но в итоге он жертвует Камнем — и не в чью-то пользу, а в мою! Вот чего хочет от меня Небула. Чтобы я наконец-то вытащил голову из задницы и начал думать, как все исправить.

Тони прыжком встает на ноги; Стив тоже поднимается, берет Тони за руку и севшим голосом говорит:

— Мы должны рассказать остальным. Они должны знать, что у нас есть надежда.

— И мы расскажем, — обещает Тони. — Сегодня же. Но сначала я все-таки посплю. Или трахнусь с тобой. Пожалуй, второй вариант мне больше нравится. А тебе?

***

 

Этим вечером Тони впервые приходит вместе со Стивом в гостиную, чтобы встретиться с остальными, и нарушает традиционное молчание такой когда-то привычной и родной фразой:

— Мстители, общий сбор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик был написан до выхода трейлера Мстителей-4, а поскольку трейлер — это полная жесть, здесь у меня своя реальность с блэкджэком и шл... и Тони Старком на Земле, не умирающим в космосе без еды и кислорода и обретшим покой благодаря Стиву.
> 
> Меня расстроили слухи о том, что Стив и Тони умрут в Мстителях-4 — так родилась идея этого фанфика. Вынуждена признать, что это вероятный исход: во-первых, и у Эванса, и у Дауни-мл. истекают контракты, а во-вторых — да, вышедший трейлер. Как и другие шипперы, я надеюсь, что у наших любимцев будет хэппи энд (желательно друг с другом, с к чертям гетеронормативность, которую пихают во все щели, Стони — канон, окда?), однако если нет — я буду успокаивать себя своим же собственным фанфосом. Потому что в любом случае, даже если Марвел их убьет — что ж. Будет, конечно, грустно. Но сначала они поживут.


End file.
